Love & Security
by QueenBee03
Summary: Anastasia Steele is one of the hottest actresses in Hollywood right now. But with fame comes a level of danger. Who is hired to protect her from said danger? A certain Grey eyed Adonis.
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't see why I need more security..." whines Ana.

"Because you're every man's wet dream Anastasia Steele and you've acquired a few stalkers since appearing on the front of Maxim... or did you forget?"

Groaning loudly and throwing herself on her couch, "I have three guys that follow me everywhere but the damn near bathroom and you want to hire someone else?"

Her manager, an older gentleman that sees her as more of a daughter than anything else looks at her over his glasses "Don't start Ana. I mean it. You know Steve is stepping down to get married; we need three guys for you. And I need someone I trust completely; you know how I feel about Matt."

"And this guy you trust completely? Who the hell is this guy? And where did you find him," she says as she folds her arms.

"A guy I've known for a while," he says not looking up from his paperwork.

"Well what does my dad think?"

"What do you think Ray thinks? The more security the better, obviously. He worries about you."

"Of course he does, which reminds me, I need to call him," she says picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Young lady, your word please."

"My word on what?"

"Anastasia"

She sighs loudly "Fiiiiiine, I'll meet the guy. But if I don't like him he is out. He better be cool. I do have an image to maintain" she says putting on her sunglasses and walking out of his office. "I'm off to the set"

He rolls his eyes, "Tomorrow at 3, he's coming to the house. Don't be hungover."

Now she rolls her eyes. "Keep your hair on, Pops. You know I don't drink while we're shooting."

"Do you think I was born yesterday? You go on hiatus for 6 weeks as of tomorrow? Last day of shooting? I know what that means. God this man is going to have his work cut out for him. Speaking of which, where are you going tonight?"

"Just out with some of the cast and maybe some of the girls, relax. Can I go now?"

"No I cannot relax, behave yourself, we've talked about not going down the Lindsay Lohan road."

"Please! I'm America's Sweetheart, maybe with a little twist" she says with a wink.

"Let's keep it that way. Kick ass season by the way. The numbers of tweets for last week's episode were unreal."

"I know! I don't know how people do it. I was exhausted by the end."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow? Presentable?"

"Yes sir," she says with a salute.

Anastasia Steele was one of the hottest TV actresses on the market and had recently broken into the movie industry in the summer's newest romantic comedy. She was 23, beautiful, and one of the few with a good head on her shoulders. She was currently in the 4th season of her show _Front and Center_; a television series about the elite dance team of the fictitious university Kennedy Rhodes University and the drama that surrounds the members.

She pulls up to the set and sets her sunglasses on her head and looks up at the studio, her home and feels a dull ache in her heart as she walks in. For the last few months, she had been seeing one of her co-stars Jeremy, but had recently ended things as he's being written out of the show and moving to England. She wouldn't say she was in love so to speak, but she was definitely going to miss him and the sex- oh yes she would definitely miss the sex.

"THERE SHE ISSS" slurs her best friend on both the show, and (on most days) real life, Kate. "We've been waiting for you to get here, what took yaaaa"

"Dealing with Mark of course, he wants to hire me more security"

"Oh stupid, because sex on legs is getting married? God I wish I tapped it when I had the chance, and look now he's wifed. Ugh I'm doomed to be single for life."

"Don't be so dramatic. Why do you reek of vodka?"

"Oh, come on, I'm not even shooting today. Are you even shooting? I don't even know why we're here. To do the whole goodbye thing for Jeremy? Please." She freezes and looks at her. "Sorry Steele... I forgot."

"It's fine."

"I know what that means, I'll drop it."

"Thanks, let's just get this over with."

After a teary goodbye for everyone, as well as speech after speech, they called it quits for 6 weeks. But not after several threats from the directors to under no circumstances get hurt in the hiatus, and of course to stress the mandatory dance classes that will still be going on to keep them in shape. After a long night out, Ana stumbles into her mansion in LA around 4 am and lands face down in bed. As sleep takes her she can't help but wonder what she was forgetting. She wakes up the next morning to her phone vibrating.

"Fuckkkkk, what time is it, and who is calling me" she said looking at her phone and seeing Mark's name causing her to groan. "For God's sakes WHAT?"

"Well hello sunshine, I figured I needed to call you to make sure you weren't lying face down in your own vomit."

"Ha ha. I'll have you know I'm not even hungover... I didn't even drink last night"

"Bull shit."

"Okay, well whatever, what time is it?"

"10 AM, we'll be there at 3. Be ready"

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed, okay?"

"3 O clock Anastasia I mean it"

Click.

The next thing she knew she was waking up to a pounding on her bedroom door.

"Go awayyyyyyy" she whines.

"ANA STEELE I SWEAR TO GOD." She opens her eyes wide and shoots straight up to see her manager standing at the end of her bed.

"What time is it?!"

"3:15"

"Shit Mark, I'm sorry! 10 minutes."

"No ma'am, let's go. Right now."

"What? Oh come on. Let me at least brush my teeth and throw a brush through my hair"

"GO," he points at the bathroom.

"Is he here?"

"Yes, he understands punctuality"

"Well good for him" she says with a blatant eye roll.

Mark walks downstairs and finds him walking around her living room, looking at pictures.

"Sorry, she's..."

"Hungover... Honestly Mark? I don't have time to chase around a party girl."

"She's rarely like this... She went on hiatus yesterday and-"

"Save it. She's got a pretty face and has money, she's young, immature, and my talents are too good to be holding some girl's hair back while she pukes up tequila shots or holding her bags while she shops. No."

"You promised you would meet her. Come on, she's the hottest thing in Hollywood right now, and she's a baby. I'm trying to keep her out of all that. That's why she needs security... someone like you. Keep her out of trouble"

"I'm not a fucking babysitter"

"You'd be a well-paid one"

"It's not about the money, Mark."

"Look, I'm down a man, and she's got stalkers and crazies coming at her left and right"

"Maybe she shouldn't have been half naked on the cover of Maxim" although he had to admit, she looked really fucking good. That long chestnut brown hair, those big eyes, and those lips, that smile. She may be a kid, but god damn.

"I thought you didn't know much about her," he raises an eyebrow at him. "Look just fill in until I find someone else. But I trust you. I need someone I trust. One of our other guys... he's... Well he's another story. I need someone with their head on straight. Come on. Please"

"Fine, I'm agreeing to meeting her, that's it. But if she's a brat I'm out."

"Well there's the door" They both turn around to see Ana leaning against the doorjam in an off the shoulder sweater and leggings. Her face is completely rid of all makeup and her hair is in a high ponytail. She sips her coffee as she looks him up and down.

"Ana," Mark warns. "This is Christian Grey, Christian, this is Anastasia Steele."

Ana makes no effort to move until Mark shoots her a look of death. She rolls her eyes and walks toward them and sticks her hand out with a fake smile. "Nice to meet you"

He looks at her hand and then at Mark. "No"

She snorts "Took the words right out of my mouth"

Mark shoots her another look. "You go"

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

"She needs discipline. A fuck ton of it. Where are her parents?"

"She's 24 not 15 Christian, her dad lives in Seattle... her mom is... well she lives around here, they have an odd relationship"

"I'm not interested in details"

"Christian, come on."

"She's a brat."

"That's just a front. Her and the guy getting married, he was the head of security and well they were like siblings and she's irritated that he's leaving. She'll come around"

"I'm not interested in waiting for her to come around. I'm not going to convince someone that their safety is a big deal, if she doesn't give a shit, neither do I."

Mark's phone whirls to life, and he looks down. "I have to take this, please don't go" as he answers and walks out of the room.

"God dammit, what have I gotten myself into, this is why I don't do Hollywood" he says to himself as he sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands.

"For what it's worth, I want you here even less than you want to be here," he takes his hands away from his eyes to see her standing in front of him. "Coffee?" she says holding a cup in front of him.

"What did you spit in it?" he asks taking the cup from her.

"No, although that wouldn't have been a bad idea" He eyes her warily. "I'm a lot of things, but I am not a bad hostess."

"Ms. Steele, I'm not sure what you've been told but- "

"Ana"

"What?"

"Ana is my name"

"Don't interrupt me, Ms. Steele."

She rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Having whatever it is shoved so far up your ass"

"Okay, you need to learn some manners, tell Mark, I said no thanks."

"Seeeee ya!"

He heads towards the door before he freezes, turns around and walks back over to her pushing her against the wall despite her protest to "Get the fuck off". "You know what you need?"

"A good fuck? I'm well aware"

"A spanking."

"Lucky for me, my parents were never much into physical discipline" she says with a smirk.

"I didn't mean from your parents"

"You lay a hand on me, and I'll have you in jail so fast your head would spin"

He chuckles and shakes his head and lets her arm go "You'll learn."

"What does that mean?"

"That attitude won't get you far"

"Thanks for the advice. But I'm good."

And with that he's gone leaving her with the sick feeling that it wasn't the last she'd seen of Christian Grey. And even more importantly wondering why she had a fire between her legs that was not there this morning...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she wakes up for her morning run. She felt that she needed to work harder after not running at all the day before. She looked at her phone and didn't see anything from Mark. He was realllllly pissed at her. But whatever. He'll get over it, she thought. She saw a message from Kate asking her about lunch later, and her dad no doubt reaming her out for yesterday. She answered, brushed her teeth and threw on her yoga shorts and a sports bra. She put her hair in a high bun and jogged downstairs.

"MATT! COME ONNNNN, I WANNA GO BEFORE IT GETS TOO HOT!" she yells when she grabs a note sitting on a table in her foyer.

"_Don't fuck this up, Ana, I mean it_." Written in Mark's handwriting.

"Oh good you're up" she turns around to see Christian Grey walking towards her.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in my house"

He points to the note in her hand.

"Where's Matt?"

"Don't know"

"Isn't it your job to know everything?"

"Fine, he was given the day off... you and I need to have a little talk"

"Uh. No. I'm going for a run. You can come or not come. My guess is not, given the way you're dressed" referring to his khaki pants and white button up linen shirt. She had to admit he did look _good_.

"Sit."

"Seriously? Who died and made you controller of my life"

"See this" pointing between them. "Is not going to work. So sit your ass down, we're going over some rules"

"RULES? UHHH last time I checked, you work for me. You do know that right? That I'm paying you? Let's not get it twisted"

"SIT!"

She jumped at how loud he yelled and felt her eyes well up and immediately blinked them away. **No. fucking. way**. He did not get to see that. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I could do without the eye rolls too"

Her eyes widened and she put her head in her hands and groaned "oh God I'm going to kill myself"

"Perfect, it'll save me the legwork. I'll wait."

"You're a dick"

"Lose the attitude, princess. I've had it."

"I don't have an attitude. I'm America's Sweetheart, remember?" She flutters her eyelashes at him.

"Look, I'm not here to ruin your fun, or run your life. I'm here to keep you safe. Just check your shit at the door, and we'll be fine."

"Fine."

"I'm going to go change for your run. I'm staying in your guest house, give me your phone"

"YOU'RE TAKING MY PHONE?"

"No, I'm putting my number in it, good God girl, relax"

"Fine, you know I have a whole wing for you guys to stay in."

"The guesthouse is fine."

He comes back in about 10 minutes and her eyes widen. God damn, he is undoubtedly the best thing that ever happened to a pair of shorts. She diverts her gaze and widens her eyes thanking god she opted for the sports bra and not the ratty t-shirt she wears sometimes. She looks him over and has visions of those strong arms picking her up and- _STOP STOP STOP! Stop it, Ana. He's like old. No_.

"Ana"

"Huh? What?"

"I said are you ready?"

"Oh. Uh yeah" setting her alarm and closing the door.

"You don't lock your door?"

"I set an alarm"

"Anastasia. You should lock your door, get your key."

"But I have a gate too... that needs a code"

"I'll hold it for you."

"It's fine, I'll just keep it in my shoe" she says rolling her eyes and running inside.

"I saw that, Anastasia."

"Whatever" she mutters.

After her run she's making a fruit smoothie as Christian does a lap around the house. He comes in looking sweaty and delicious. _ANA_. She chastises herself.

"So what do you have planned for the day"

"I'm going to lunch with Kate and then I don't know. I actually have a pretty free week. Next week, I'll-"

"One week at a time, I have your month schedule. I know we're flying to New York for a few things and that you're appearing on Jimmy Kimmel."

"Fine, well this week will be pretty low key I guess. Some of the cast is going to Vegas later in the week. But I don't know if I'm going."

"I would advise against it"

"I'm sure you do"

"Look you've got a few guys on your ass right now, and a place that big well it's easy for them to remain inconspicuous to myself and your other security"

"Well if you never leave my side it shouldn't matter"

"Anastasia."

"ANA. My name is ANA"

"Actually it's Anastasia."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Look, I'm not saying no to Vegas. But you and I will be attached at the hip if you do. When are we leaving for lunch?"

"Noon"

"Fine, I'll have the car ready"

Giving him a thumbs up "Great see you then"

"So this the new guy" Kate nods in his direction. He's sitting at a table adjacent to them, a little close for her comfort, but not close enough to hear what they're saying.

She groans "Ugh don't remind me. He's the worst, I really miss Steve. Like why is he sitting so close? Come on, who the fuck is going to attack me in broad daylight at brunch. Come on."

"He's hot though"

"Not helping, Kate, I need to get rid of him"

"Why? He doesn't seem that bad"

"Again, you're not helping!"

"Whatever, I need to pee, be right back"

She picks at her salad and puts her Ray Bans on her head "Hey you."

He ignores her

"I said HEY YOU"

He still doesn't look up from his blackberry. "If you're talking to me, I have a name. I don't respond to hey you"

"Excuse me, King Christian"

Putting down his phone "Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be making sure no crazies attack me… that is why you're here right? I don't pay you to check your Facebook."

"For your information, I am confirming your flight to New York, and going over your schedule, as well as finalizing my contract with your manager."

"You don't have to sit so close, yaknow"

"Actually I do, don't worry, I could not care less about whatever the hell you hens are clucking about"

She scoffs and pulls her sunglasses down as a teenager approaches her.

"Oh my God, I love you. I mean, that sounded so lame! But you're Anastasia Steele. Oh my god, KAREN!" yelling to her friend across the terrace. "I SO TOLD YOU! Can I please please please have your autograph!?"

She doesn't even have time to think before he's next to her. "I'm going to need you not to yell" he says with a stern voice to the young girl.

She shoots him an annoyed look and rolls her eyes "Of course you can, what's your name?"

After she signed two autographs and took a few pictures that would no doubt be on Instagram within seconds, she turned to him. "What the hell was that? 'I'm going to need you not to yell'" she says with a mocking tone. "Seriously? She's what 14? You were so rude to her"

"Really? Do I really need to explain to you that not every person within 20 miles needs to know you're here? And she was yelling. Loudly."

"You didn't have to talk to her like that."

"Oh am I interrupting a love fest?" Kate jokes as she returns to the table.

"Yeah right"

"So, apparently the Vegas trip is being bumped up. They want to leave tonight."

"Tonight? Come on Kate, what kind of shit is that?"

"Oh please, what are you doing here anyway? Going for runs, and coming to The Grove for lunch? Let's go have some fun, blow off some steam of this crazy season, we can all go back to real life next week. Besides I know you've needed to get laid"

"Geeze Kate, say it a little louder why don't you, I don't think my dad heard you in Seattle"

She catches a glimpse at Christian and blushes deeply. _Great_ she thinks. _Now he can add slut to the list of things he thinks about me_.

"It'll be fun. I'll even fly back with you Saturday so you'll be fresh faced for Kimmel on Tuesday!"

"I have to-"

"What? Check with Mark? Daddy? This one?" pointing at Christian. "Come on, you're a grown woman, live a little"

"The last time you said 'live a little' I ended up on TMZ.

"Oh it wasn't even that bad"

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Perrrrrf!"

She was sitting in the back of her town car going through her emails. "So is it going to be a problem?" She says not looking up from her phone.

He's sitting in the front passenger seat and just shakes his head "No, it shouldn't be."

"I'm not a crazy partier, if that's what you're thinking… I've gotten reckless a few times, but I don't like to make it a habit."

"I know"

"It's bad when we're on hiatus, we don't have as much to do… I mean, there's always stuff to do, but we're not adhering to such a crazy schedule"

"You're rambling" she hears the smile in his voice and rolls her eyes. "I know you rolled your eyes just now"

She gives him a fake smile and goes back to her emails.

After a very stern lecture from both Mark and Ray, she was on her way to the airport. This was going to be a _very_ interesting week.

"This suite is bad. ass." said one of the guys. There was 7 of them, 3 girls and 4 guys, split between two massive suites.

"Yeah seriously" squealed Kate. "But for 4,000 a night, it better be"

"Okay, so it's 8, how about we freshen up and meet downstairs for drinks around 9?"

"Alright we're going to head to our suite" the guys left leaving just Ana, Kate and another girl from the show, Lisa.

"I thought they would never leave! Let's pop some bubbly" Lisa said opening up the complimentary basket they sent up.

"I'm going to do another sweep of the floor" Christian emerges from her room in the suite with Matt who was called in, after they realized they were leaving LA.

"So what kind of trouble are you guys getting into tonight?"

Lisa giggles "You already know!" She pops the cork on the champagne and skips to the kitchen to get glasses.

"I'm going to take a shower" Kate hops up and heads to one of the rooms, lugging her suitcase behind her.

"We'll be back around 9, do not leave this room without me" Christian says giving her a stern look.

"Sure sure, whatever."

Lisa appears after they left and checks to make sure they are really gone

"Okay, I don't know how it's fair that you keep getting the HOTTEST security. I mean Steve… gorgeous. Even Matt is good looking. But this new one! Good lord! That might be the hottest man I've ever seen"

"No Lisa"

"What do you mean no?"

"It means no you can't sleep with him"

"Why? Saving him for you?" 

"God no! I just—he's… just no"

"You have to admit he's hot"

"I admit he's easy on the eyes, yes. But he's like 30… or something"

"So? I need a nice older man. Direction. Someone to keep me in line"

"You know what Lisa, go for it" she says with a chuckle. "I'm going to shower"

Around 9 Christian and Matt come back to the room.

Before they even open the door, they hear music and laughing. "I'm going to warn you" Matt starts. "There is no way they're ready. Someone's hair doesn't look right, or someone's dress makes her ass look too big" waving his hand dismissively. "Women. And there's a good chance they're already drunk"

"Good to know" he nods. _This is going to be a long fucking night_.

They knock twice and then open the door to find Lisa and Kate sitting on the couch drinking a glass of champagne.

"Two out of three, not bad. I'm proud of you guys! Let me guess, the princess isn't ready?" Matt asks sarcastically

"Obviously, she's changed 3 times."

"The girl's been off the market for a while, give her a break" replies Kate.

"Oh yeah, Jeremy left this morning…"

Christian was trying not to listen to their conversation, but he immediately picked up on that part. He was familiar with their relationship, but he wondered how seriously she took it, or if it was just sex. _Wait_ _why the fuck do you care_? He thought.

"STEELE LETS GO"

"Oh please!" Walking out and Christian actually thought his heart stopped for a brief moment. "It is 9:05; I have waited up to an hour past when we were supposed to leave on numerous occasions for both of you bitches. CHILL"

She was a vision. She was in a low cut black Herve Leger dress that looked like it had been painted on with her hair in loose curls. And her legs were attached to a pair of black come fuck me heels. _Shit, Grey get it together. _

"Damn Steele, work it out!" Kate giggled. "I knew someone wanted to get some"

They meet the guys at the bar downstairs and after a few rounds they head out into Sin City.

**A/N I forgot to post this in the first chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to edit after I posted it! But you can probably guess where this story is going, but I hope you enjoy the ride! I hate (and love) when stories get them characters into bed too soon, but trust me it's coming ;) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this how it always is?" Christian asks as he stares at her.

"Guys hitting on her left and right?" Matt rolls his eyes. "Preeeeetty much, I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?"

"I'm good." _Seriously_? He thinks. _You're drinking, while you should be watching the girl? Whatever. _For the most part, they're all holding it together. They're sitting at a VIP table and they haven't gotten up much. _Shit spoke too soon_. He sees the majority of them get up and hit the dance floor. Ana makes eye contact with him, giving him a _please don't embarrass me_ look.

She looks down at her phone and sees a text from him.

**Stay in my line of vision. **

**Okay. **

A few hours and more than a few rounds of shots later, everyone is pretty drunk, but Ana found herself not really in the mood. Every time she went to take a shot or dance she could feel his eyes on her. Judging her. Scolding her. By the end of the night she had switched to club soda, and he seemed thrilled. _So much for not ruining my fun. _After everyone was safely back at the hotel and passed out in their drunken slumbers, Ana found herself very wide awake. She walks out into the living room and sees Christian on the couch watching TV. She tries to turn around and sneak back into her room but he sees her.

"Trying to sneak out?"

"No, I'm just wide awake, and I thought I heard someone out here. I was hoping it was someone cool."

"Well all of your friends are down for the count. I am proud of you for not getting as bad as your friends. Maybe you're more mature than I thought." He smirks.

"I don't care what you're proud of. And frankly you can drop the condescending attitude. I didn't drink with my friends because I had you staring at me every time I even thought about drinking or dancing or doing anything fun."

"Well sorry for wanting to keep you on two feet. In case you missed it, Matt had to carry Lisa home"

"Oh please, he was delighted to do it, he's probably fucking her in there right now" she said sitting down next to him and snatching the remote from him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Interesting."

"Don't fuck her."

"What?"

"You heard me. She thinks you're hot. Don't fuck her. I'm sick of all of them trying to get with my security"

He chuckles, "Why do you care what I do anyway?"

"I don't. I would just prefer that you didn't sleep with my friends" _Or anyone for that matter. Shit where did that come from? I must be way drunker than I thought. _

"Okay, I won't sleep with your friends"

"Thank you." 

"Does this go both ways?" 

"What?" 

"Well I think it's only fair that you don't sleep with my friends either"

"Do you have any?"

"Ha- ha. Funny."

"Well do you? What's your story? I don't know anything about you"

"Not much to know"

"Oh come now, don't be bashful." She says laying her head against the back of the couch and looking at him. "Siblings?"

"Yes"

"Where are they?" 

"Here and there" She gives him a look and he sighs "My sister Mia is in Paris studying culinary arts under some chef or something. And my brother Elliott lives in LA he owns a construction company."

"Are you close?" 

"You could say that"

"What about your parents, where are they?"

"Seattle, where I'm from"

"No way! Me too"

"I know" he smirks

"Do you see them often? Well before you became my around the clock babysitter" she teases.

"Not as often as I should…I'm usually always busy, being someone's around the clock babysitter"

"Do you see them on holidays at least?"

"Not usually, people need protection on holidays too, believe it or not"

"Ass. Well if you're still around for the holidays you should totally go home. I don't want to be the reason you can't see your family. And maybe we'll have more security and less of a threat by then."

"Well isn't that sweet of you"

"I'm trying to be nice"

"I know"

"How old are you?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering"

"How old do you think I am?"

"50"

"Thank you."

"I don't know, 30 something?"

"33"

"You're old"

"Again, thank you."

"Well not old old, but like in comparison to me. Have you ever been married?"

"Nope, have you?"

"You would know if I have" she says laughing. "Why haven't you been married?"

"I don't know? What are the reasons for people not being married? I don't really have time to date. My job consumes my life. Women don't usually want to be tied to a guy that is usually living in someone else's house, or putting his life on the line."

"Ever thought about giving it up? Settling down for the boring job, 2.5 kids and the dog and white picket fence?"

"Not really, enough about me, and just why haven't you been married?"

"Uh because I'm 24, and spend more time at a fictitious college than my house. I can't even keep a goldfish alive, and you expect me to take care of a guy?"

"Well that's why you need someone to take care of you" he says with a hint of humor and something else she couldn't quite place

"No thanks, I can take care of myself. And when I can't, Mark takes care of it."

There's a moment of comfortable silence and then his phone starts vibrating between them, she happens to catch a glimpse of the caller id and brushes it off thinking it's nothing as he silences it.

"You can take it; I should get back to bed anyway. I know they're going to be up at the ass crack of dawn hungover or not, talking about breakfast."

"Not important"

"Girlfriend?"

"No, I don't do girlfriends, remember?"

"Well we were talking about marriage…"

"No, she's not my girlfriend"

"Fuck buddy?" 

"Anastasia."

"I'm just curious!"

"Why?"

"I don't know? I mean a woman is calling you at 2 am, sounds like a booty call to meeee"

"Well, I am in Vegas, keeping you out of trouble, so even if it was, oh well." He shrugs.

"You could still have phone sex"

"That's stupid"

"What is?"

"Phone sex" 

"You must not be doing it right. It's great when executed properly"

"Enlighten me"

She bursts into a fit of giggles and blushes slightly. "No way! Not nearly drunk enough for that"

His phone starts ringing again. "Oh my gosh, just answer it, it might be important". Reaching for his phone, "Here, I'll answer it"

"Oh no you won't." He pulls his phone out of reach, causing her to fall over his lap. She tries to reach again but he pulls it further.

"Fine but this Elena Lincoln is going to be pretty mad that you're screening her!"

"She'll survive"

"Well?"

"Well what?" 

"Why aren't you answering?" 

"Why are you so full of questions?"

"I'm inquisitive."

"You're annoying"

"Am not!"

"I rest my case"

"So…"

"No, Anastasia"

"Oh come on, I'm great with girl problems!"

"First of all she's not a girl, she's a woman"

"Well excuuuuuse me"

"She's not a problem."

"Have you slept with her?"

"What's it to you?"

"That's a yes… and if she's calling and you're not answering then yes there's a problem."

"It was a long time ago"

"How long?"

"Long"

"See what's long for you? Because I know some men who think that like a week is a substantial amount of time before moving on"

"Years"

"Oh, that is long. What happened?"

"Which part aren't you getting that this isn't up for discussion"

"All of it"

"Let it go, how would you like it if I went prying into your personal life?" _Although I have_

"Fair enough, but for what it's worth, everyone already does.. as I'm sure you have too." She gets up. "I'm going back to bed. Sleep tight" she says with a small smile.

The next morning she wakes up feeling rested and thankfully not hungover in the slightest. She walks into the main area and it's dark so she opens the blinds to reveal a gorgeous day. She figures no one is up yet, so she hops in the shower to wash last night off of her.

"Oh Anastasia"

She spins around to see Christian standing at her entrance to the shower, completely naked.

"What are you doing here!?" She asks making a terrible attempt at covering herself.

"Your tits are… They're fucking incredible" He lunges for her causing her to stumble backward but he holds her steady and attaches his mouth to the right breast swirling his tongue around the nipple and biting gently causing her to cry out as he palms the other.

"Oh God," she moans. He cups her ass and devours one breast then the other leaving hickeys and bite marks everywhere.

"You taste even better" He cups her cheeks before he attacks her mouth. "I can't wait to fuck you" he whispers against her mouth.

"Well what are you waiting for?" 

"Not now." 

"Why?" She whines.

"Because you're not awake yet."

"What?" 

"Wake up, baby." 

"No"

"Wake up"

"Not yet"

"WAKE UP! Up up up, the pool awaits!"

"Oh what the hell, Kate" She wakes up to Kate sitting on her bed next to her flipping through the TV channels with a bowl of fruit in her lap"

"And just what were you dreaming about missy? You were moaning" 

"Was not"

"Sex dream?"

"Yes, one you wouldn't let me finish"

"Sorry! Who was it?" 

"What?" 

"Stop stalling… Who. Was. It."

"Oh, Jeremy, who else?" _Phew. I would never live that one down. _

"Oh sorry Steele, but we will find you some quality dick while we're here"

"You're so crass."

"You love it"

After a day of drinking by the pool, everyone went back to their rooms to nap off their buzzes and get ready for their night. After dinner and a lot of whiskey, Ana was finally starting to loosen up. She had been on edge all day after that dream, and had barely spoken to Christian. He thought maybe she was mad at him for last night, but this was ridiculous. She was barely speaking to him. And then when that fraternity fuck asked her to dance, he felt something he wasn't expecting at all. _What are you jealous now? Stop being a pussy, Grey. _

"Oh I wonder if she'll take this one home" he overhears Lisa saying. "I haven't seen her this drunk in a minute. Good for her. She looks hot tonight! It's about time she actually gives a guy a chance. She usually shoots them down before they get a word out" She says giggling. He spots her on the floor grinding her behind against this fucker's crotch. He rolls his eyes and tries not to look. But the more he tries to avoid it the more he wants to look. He sees him getting a little too aggressive with her, and knows it's time to step in before things escalate.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to let go" He says pulling her away from him. She protests a little but he gives her a look and frankly she's too drunk to retort.

"What? Dude back off, I know she's hot, but we're dancing"

"Not anymore, you're not"

"This joker your boyfriend or something," he asks looking at Ana.

"No worse, my security."

"Oh bummer, well can I call you?"

"You have my number" she giggles. He walks away and she turns to Christian with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed.

"God you're embarrassing" She says walking off the floor away from her friends.

"He was getting a little aggressive. And where are you going?"

"Pee"

"His hands were… if someone got a picture of that…" 

"I thought your job was to keep me safe, not my image"

"Yeah me too. But Mark wants you to come back in one piece. Image included." 

"Am I paying extra for that? 

"Anastasia, what you do behind closed doors is your business, but you're very recognizable, if someone takes one picture of you in a compromising situation…"

"I know I know, you sound like Mark, and my dad."

"Wait a second I need to check" He peeks in "Okay, go ahead"

"You know what I think" she giggles

"What do you think" he sighs

"I think you were jealous"

"What?"

"Yep, you're jealous because I was dancing with him. And that I may have gone home with him"

"Interesting theory, but no, sorry."

"Well I'm sticking to it. You're jealous because youuuu Christian Grey want to fuck me."

His eyes widen at her bold admission. "Excuse me?"

"Well that's what you said?"

"And when was this?" 

She yawns and her eyes start to close a little "Mmm this morning in the shower… Oh yeah! I gotta pee! Back in a jiff!"

As she starts to come out, he looks around to make sure no one is coming and pushes her back into the bathroom.

"So when were we in the shower again?"

"Oh my god!" She freezes "You can't tell anyone I told you that" she giggles. "Big secret".

"Okay, missy, you're going home."

"To bed?!" She says excitedly.

"Not together! God what did you drink?" 

"Whiskey. Lots o' whiskey"

"We're getting you some water"

"You know what I'd like more."

"Don't finish that statement"

"Oh don't be such a prude"

He backs her up against the door and stares her down "trust me I am anything but a prude" She bites her bottom lip and his eyes switch from grey to black almost instantly. "Don't do that" he says as he runs his thumb over her lip to release it causing her breath to hitch. He backs away from her and runs a hand over his jaw. "Ana, I—"

"What are you doing in here, I saw you come in here forever ago!" Kate bursts in. "I have to pee like a—ohh what's going on here?" She says with a smirk. "This what's taking so long?"

"Kate, we were just talking"

"Yes Kate, we were just talking about what kind of behavior is appropriate in public"

"Mmmhmmm suuure. Your secret is safe with me! But we are headed to another bar, do you want to come? Or… are you guys going back" She says with a wink.

"She is very drunk; she needs to go home"

"I agree" Ana says quickly.

"I'll bet you do" Kate replies. "Well I'll see you back at the room… Wrap it up" she giggles as she leaves the bathroom.

"Great" he sighs

"Oh relax" she says walking out of the bathroom. By the time they got back to the table, everyone was packing up to go.

"Ana is going back, she's a little too intoxicated" she laughs.

"Oh me too" Lisa replies. Hopping at the chance at alone time with Christian.

"Seriously Lisa? You were drunker last night. Come on, come to MGM Grand with us. I don't want to be a part of a sausage fest" Kate urges trying to give Ana and Christian alone time.

"Fiiiiine"

After her friends leave and two tall glasses of water later, they're waiting for their car to come around when the guy from earlier approaches her.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hi"

"Are you leaving? The night's just getting started!"

"Too drunk"

"Vegas baby, go big or go home!

"Anastasia, let's go the car is here" Christian says as he walks over to her to lead her to the car as her balance and coordination is severely off.

"Yo, this is like the second time you've interrupted us."

"What the fuck is your point?"

"My point is asshole, back off. You're security not her father or her guy."

"Christian, car" She says as she starts to sway a little. And before she knows it she feels herself start to fall and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit!" He grabs her before she hits the ground and hoists her into his arms, carrying her into the car. He tells the driver to go and soon they're back at the hotel. She comes to in the elevator and looks up at him.

"What happened?"

"Whiskey"

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long, you passed out as we were leaving… You could give me some warning when you're going to just collapse you know" he says with a smile. "You had me worried"

"Sorry. I think I can stand" she says trying to get out of his hold.

"You sure?" _Just let me hold you for a little longer_. _Your skin is so soft._ She nods and stands up on shaky feet and falls a little into him. "You really sure" he asks as he laughs at her

"Shut up"

She stumbles out of the elevator and walks into the suite and within minutes she's taking off for the bathroom and spilling her guts into the toilet. She tries to hold her hair back herself, when she feels a hand in her hair and one rubbing her back. "Just let it out"

"Oh god, I'm dyingggggg"

"Maybe that'll teach you not to drink your weight in Jameson"

"NOT THE TIME FOR A LECTURE" she says as she starts dry heaving. Christian it hurts, make it stop" she whines.

"Wish I could, Princess. Sadly you have to ride it out"

After about 30 minutes of throwing up, she brushes her teeth and basically crawls to her bedroom. He gets her water and Advil and tosses her a shirt to sleep in.

"Do you need help?"

"Why Christian Grey are you trying to catch a glimpse of me naked?"

"Uh no, I could just go to a newsstand for that."

"Jerk. The magazine isn't that bad"

"Okay Anastasia." He says in a sarcastic tone. She pulls her dress off revealing a very cream colored barely there lace bra and something that looked more like dental floss than underwear. Her toned flat stomach and legs for days were now engrained in his brain. What he wouldn't give to run his tongue over every inch of her. _God dammit. No Christian. _

"You're staring" she says as she pulls her t-shirt on and climbs into bed. _Because you're flawless. _He thinks to himself. _Oh shit. I am so screwed. _"Mmmm, night Christian"

He smiles to himself as he cuts off her light. "Night"

He's sitting on the couch as Lisa and Kate come in completely obliterated with Matt right behind him. Not as drunk, but still feeling pretty good.

"Oh you're awake! Where's Ana?" Lisa slurs as she sits down very closely to Christian.

"She's asleep, so keep it down"

"It's still so early!"

Kate sits on the love seat in the room and eyes him warily. "So, how was your night" she asks with a hidden meaning.

"Fine." She narrows her eyes at him completely unconvinced that nothing was going on.

"Kate, I thought you said you were tired" Lisa says giving her a look that said "Go away"

"I got a second wind" giving her a look back that said "No"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Lisa says grabbing her hand and pushing her into her bedroom. "What's up? Stop being a cock block! Do you want him or something? Because I so called dibs first".

"Are you crazy? No, but… it's Ana's security"

"So?"

"I mean shouldn't you ask Ana if it's okay first before you go tossing him your panties" she says folding her arms.

"I did! I totally did, she doesn't care. Now what's your deal?"

"You did? When?"

"Yesterday, when we got here"

"Oh… well maybe you should check with her again… you know just in case"

"What? No that's stupid. I want him now. Now you stay in here and don't come out again, unless you're on fire!"

"But"

She sprays on some more perfume and goes back into the living room. "No buts, in here Kate, I mean it. As many times as I've played wingman for you, you owe me Kavanagh." She goes into the living room to see him still on the couch. She walks to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine.

"Want some?"

"I don't drink when I'm on duty."

"Oh come on, she's safe and sound. And Matt does all the time"

"I'm not Matt"

She pours a glass of wine for herself and leaves the bottle on the table.

"So tell me about youuuu" she says with her eyes clouded with lust. He couldn't do this. Ana had asked him this same question a day before, and it sounded so different from her. Not loaded with innuendos.

"You should get to bed"

"Are you coming with?"

"No"

"If this is about Ana, she won't care, promise"

"It's not about Ana" _Well it is, but not in the way you're thinking_

"Then what's it about? You do know there's a line of guys on any given night that would kill to be in your shoes"

"Then you should probably find one of them"

"Oh don't be like that" she says coyly as she runs her fingertips down his chest. He grabs her hand immediately.

"Don't."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Ugh" she scoffs "Ana is right you do suck." She scowls as she retreats to her room.

The next morning she wakes up feeling like a car had run her over only to find Kate in bed next to her.

"Don't you have your own bed?"

"I do, but my room is right next to Lisa's and her and your security guy were shooting a porno last night. Honestly Steele I thought you two had something going."

"What?"

"I even told her to talk to you first, but she said she did. I don't know I guess I didn't know the whole story."

"I'm too hungover for this shit, what are you saying? Lisa and Christian hooked up?"

"Hooked up? That's an understatement. I'll be surprised if the girl can walk today. How did you not hear it? How did the whole hotel not hear it?"

"Enough. I get it." She was fuming. Pissed, angry and- remembering bits and pieces about last night. "SHIT." Between her hangover, this new information and telling Christian about her sex dream, she was feeling very nauseous. She bolts to the bathroom and throws up again.

"You okay?"

"FINE!"

"Alright, I'm going back to my room"

"No wait!"

"What?"

She throws up again and comes out, "Are you sure it was Christian?"

"I mean yeah, Matt went to bed, and we had a conversation about it. She wanted to do it." She looks at her and tilts her head to the side. "I knew it"

She feels her eyes well up with tears and swallows them down "It's fine"

"Shit, Steele. Why didn't you say something? Tell her no. She said that you said you didn't care!"

"I didn't think I cared!"

"What changed?"

"I don't know. Doesn't matter now"

"You know Lisa, it's just sex. It didn't mean anything, you could still—"

"No, Kate"

She gets in the shower and immediately the tears flow. _Okay Ana, one good cry and we move on.__This can't be right though. Even if he didn't feel what I felt in the bathroom… Ugh the bathroom. _She smacks her head. _Word vomit at its finest. I specifically asked him not to hook up with her… does he not care about me at all? I thought… Maybe Kate is wrong. Christian doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that. There's no way. He held my hair, and took care of me. So NOT like a bodyguard. I've gotten sick with Matt hundreds of times. He's never—UGH! And I got damn near naked in front of him and then he fucks my friend? NO. Fuck that. _

About an hour later they were all meeting in their suite for breakfast, and she was interested to see how Lisa and Christian acted around each other and her. Lisa was definitely sporting an attitude towards him. Everything he said, she had a response or a snarky comment to come back with. She rolled her eyes every time he spoke and even mocked him. Lisa is generally polite so this only meant one thing. _Something_ _happened_. And Ana was LIVID.

"I need to do a sweep of downstairs before you guys go out" Ana continues to look down at her food, causing Christian to wonder. _She's barely looked at me all morning. Come on; let me see those blue eyes. _"Ana?"

She looks up with him with her signature doe eyes that all but melt him. "What?"

"20 minutes, and then you guys can go, Okay?"

"Whatever" He eyes her oddly. _Surely this can't be about last night. She has to know, that I can't—But god do I want to. Maybe she remembers things and she's embarrassed._

"Sheesh, I thought he would never leave!" Lisa groans. "I'm going to go get my shoes"

"Want me to just ask her?"

"No"

The guys go off to do have their day of strip clubs and more strip clubs, while the girls go shopping and walk around the strip. Ana is actually having a good day despite how it started, and is officially putting everything behind her. Starting something with her security would never work anyway. Mark would have a cow and her dad—well that's another story. They're having lunch when a man approaches their table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies. I'm Jack and I'm here with two of my friends, and we had to say that you three are undoubtedly the three most beautiful women in this restaurant."

Lisa giggles "Well isn't that sweet, care to join us?"

The guy smiles, locking eyes with Ana "We'd love to"

After a few hours of talking they exchanged numbers with the promise to meet up before they left. Jack pulls Ana aside as they stand outside of the restaurant.

"So can I see you tonight?"

Smiling up at him. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy. 25. Charming. Lives in NYC, Upper East Side. Accounting. Boring. "If you're lucky"

He laughs at her "You're so feisty, I like that" She could feel Christian's eyes boring into her so she decided to put on a little show. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and then ran her tongue along it. His eyes darkened and he ran his finger across her lip "You're trouble too" he winks at her. "I've got to jet to a tee time. But later?"

"You have my number" _Odd. _She thinks. _My lip didn't tingle, like when Christian did that. No, stop. No thinking about Christian. _

"Are you done?" Christian quips as she walks by him and towards her friends that had walked into a nearby store.

"What?"

"Never mind"

"What are you judging me? For flirting? That's rich coming from you"

"What does that mean?"

"You know exactly what it means Christian"

"Actually I don't, and I don't speak crazy, so how about you break it down for me"

"Did you just call me crazy?"

"If the shoe fits"

"You're an asshole. Just leave me alone. For good. You know what, you're fired"

"What?"

"You heard me, when we get back to LA, get your shit out of my guesthouse and go"

"Is this about last night?"

"I asked you to not do one thing. ONE. And…" She turns away from him to collect herself. She refused to let him see her cry.

"Ana"

"NO."

She turns on her heel and walks faster to meet up with her friends so that he wouldn't engage her anymore. She felt him behind her but she hoped the "don't fuck with me" aura she was giving off was enough to leave her alone.

The rest of the day was terrible for both of them. He couldn't get her alone to figure out was wrong with her and she couldn't get visions of Lisa and Christian out of her head. It was driving her crazy. They had arranged to meet up with the guys that they had met at lunch much to both Christian and Ana's chagrin. But Ana was always a good wingman even if she was slightly irritated with Lisa. _Stop it, Ana. You told her you didn't care. _

"You look sensational" Jack whispers in her ear. "What I wouldn't give to be able to peel you out of this dress" She blushes and giggles into her glass of wine.

"Well someone is presumptuous"

"I'm sorry, just… wow"

After two more hours of flirting, Christian had enough. He sees her get up to go to the bathroom and decides now is the time. _Finally! Dear God any other time, the girl has to pee every 20 minutes. _

He does a check of the bathroom and sees that there's someone in there. _Of course_

"I need to talk to you"

"Too bad"

"Anastasia. We need to talk. So either you come willingly, or I drag you by your hair."

"Fine. Talk"

"Somewhere more private."

"If you're going to tell me you're sorry for sleeping with Lisa, save it. I don't care"

"WHAT? Is that what this is about? You think I slept with her?" The woman finally comes out and he pushes her inside and locks the door behind them.

"Don't lie to me"

"Ana-"

"And you're staring at me and Jack so fucking hard… What the hell is your problem anyway? I don't know if you're just jealous or crazy or what but—"

"Oh for the love of God, shut up!" And with that his lips connect with hers. She tries to push him off of her but he tightens his grip around her waist with one hand and holds her hands above her head with his other hand. _Fuck me, she tastes so fucking good. _He runs his tongue down her neck and sucks at the space behind her ear making her moan out his name. He pulls away from her much to her annoyance and stares into her eyes. "You're so beautiful. When I saw that guy touching you… it made me crazy, Ana."

She looks up at him with sad eyes "You didn't sleep with her did you"

"Of course not."

She sighs. "Matt must have gone to her room later in the night and Kate didn't know. Where were you? How come you didn't know?"

"I did a sweep around 3 and then went to the gym, maybe they were finished by the time I got back"

She nods. "I'm sorry"

"For?"

"Everything. Being mad at you… firing you" she giggles. "Last night"

"Ah yes, last night"

"Don't be an asshole about it"

He cups her face, rubbing his thumbs back and forth across her cheeks "I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I met you. Although you make me crazy, I spend a good amount of my day trying to stop myself from thinking about all the things I want to do you. And then you and that guy— "

"He doesn't mean anything. I wanted to make you jealous… I was so pissed about you and Lisa" She blushes slightly and bites her lip. "And just what do you want to do to me anyway?"

"Everything"

She clenches her thighs together to try and stop the pulsing between her legs. "Take me back to the hotel"

"Now?"

"Yes, now"

**A/N I know, terrible place to leave ya, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. And now we can get to the good stuff! I'm already working on 5. (I have a job and a life I swear, I'm on a mini vacation, so don't expect me to post this frequently all the time!) Thank you so much to all the follows and favorites, it means a lot to me! :) **

**Special thanks to sbearit for being my first reviewer and all the kind words! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kate, cover for me, please. Tell Jack, I'm sorry. **

_**What? Where are you? **_

**I'm leaving… with Christian. **

_**SHUTUP!**_

**I know. **

_**What just happened? **_

**A lot. He didn't sleep with Lisa. That was Matt you heard you twat. **

_**Ohhhh yes that does make more sense. So so so sorry! I just assumed **_

**You know what they say when you assume! You almost end my relationship before it starts! Haha :P **

_**Sorry, Steele. **_

**It's fine! Still love ya. Give me fair warning when you guys are coming back, k? **

_**Are you going to christen every surface in the suite?**_

**Oh hell yeah.**

_**A girl after my own heart. Love ya have fun!**_

They're standing outside waiting for their car and she just can't stop staring at him. She looks him up and down and instantly feels her skin flush. _Fuck he's hot_. _Am I just now noticing? Nice try, Ana, you noticed day 1. _

"See something you like?"

She snaps out of her thoughts "What?"

He flashes a smile and nods to the car "Car's here"

"Great"

They get in the car and she tries to sit as close as she can to him but he shakes his head at her.

"Not now" he says looking at her and then towards driver. She looks out of the window and smiles to herself that this gorgeous man next to her is about to fuck her senseless when she feels his hand rubbing her thigh. She turns to look at him only to see that he's looking out the window as well. She feels her heart start to race as he slides his hand between her legs to draw circles on her inner thigh. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding as his finger skims her satin panties.

"Can't we go any faster," she asks impatiently.

"Sorry, Ms. Steele, but there's a bit of traffic"

"How far are we from the hotel" she says looking at Christian.

"About 2 miles" he says with a sexy smirk.

An excruciating 10 minutes later they are all but sprinting through the lobby at the _Bellagio_. She presses the button for the elevator at least 20 times, causing Christian to chuckle.

"Anxious, are we?"

She meets his gaze and raises an eyebrow "And you're not? I'm sorry was your hand not between my legs in the car?"

"Oh believe me I am very anxious"

The air in the elevator is thick. She doesn't recall having this kind of sexual tension with anyone. Ever. She wants nothing more than to attack him, but she knows there are cameras in the elevators, and she resists the urge to wave her middle finger around at the people who may be watching. They're barely in the door before he has her pushed against the wall attacking her mouth. He kisses down her body until he's kneeling in front of her so that he can remove her heels. He makes eye contact with her as he runs his hands up each leg and stopping right before the area she desperately needs release.

"Don't tease me, please" She says leaning her head against the wall

"You're so gorgeous." He spins her around and slowly unzips her dress as he places open mouthed kisses on her neck. He undoes her bra and immediately palms her breasts. "You know what I'm going to do to you, don't you?"

"Hmmmm" she whines

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight. Till you can't walk. Every time you move tomorrow, you're going to feel me. Turn around, let me see you"

She turns around and his eyes cloud with lust immediately as he stares at her perfect breasts. He felt like he could come at any second, and it didn't make it any easier when he looked up and gazed into her hooded crystal blue eyes. He stares down at her and had never seen so much in someone's eyes before: hunger, lust, devotion, trust, passion, fear. It was like they were having a conversation just with their eyes and it said it all. _And that fucking mouth. _"I am going to bite this lip"

She moans between kisses as he lifts her slightly and presses his steel member into her. She wraps her hands around his neck and pulls on his hair as he cups her behind and lifts her off the ground. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist as he buries his face in her breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks hard biting down gently causing her to pull on his hair harder.

"Fuck" she moans out. "Christian, I need you"

"What do you need, baby"

"You. Touch me, pleeeease" she whimpers. He carries her into her bedroom and tosses her on the bed and stalks up the bed like she's his prey and soon he's on top of her, kissing her with everything he has in him. She begins to rub his very hard erection through his pants.

"Fuck baby don't do that… I'll come too fast.

"Off"

"Not yet" He kisses down her body and gives her a devilish smirk. "I can smell your arousal. I can already tell how wet you are. These are soaked" he runs his fingers over her and places a kiss on her satin covered core causing her to moan. He slides her panties off and spreads her legs. He stares at her core causing her body to flush. "Your pussy is so beautiful." Before she has the chance to be embarrassed over his bold comment his tongue is inside of her. She arches her back and pulls at his hair.

"Oh God" she moans.

"You're so fucking sweet" he lifts his head to look at her "I could eat you for days" She bites her lip in response and whimpers. _Oh my_ _the sinful things he says! So hot. _He continues his assault on her clit and within minutes she's coming.

"Holy shit!" she cries out. _Never. EVER. Had she come that fast. What the fuck? This man is NOT real. _

She feels herself come down, and opens her eyes to see him hovering over her. "You are beautiful when you come."

Her chest is still rising and falling at a rapid pace as she reaches for his belt. "I am naked and you're fully clothed. You're severely overdressed for this party" she giggles.

He undoes his belt and slacks pulling them off along with his boxer's briefs.

"Oh Mr. Grey, sexy choice of underwear, I approve."

"Glad, they meet your approval, Ms. Steele." She giggles against his lips. "Shit I don't have a condom"

"Really? Godddd Christian, I have to do everything." She says dramatically. "There's a box in my suitcase."

"A whole box?"

"You never know with Vegas… Besides my friends are irresponsible."

He pulls one out, looks at her naked on the bed and then back to the box and opts to bring the whole thing back to bed. "Yeah we're going to need more than one"

"Oooh someone has some confidence"

"I'm going to wear you out, Ana" he whispers seductively in her ear. He slides one on and locks eyes with her as he slides into her causing them both to moan. "Holy shit you're tight." He says as he pounds into her.

"Oh fuckkkk baby harder"

"Harder huh?"

"Yes!" she screams as he pulls all the way out and slams into her

"God damn baby, that's it... my dick is scorching inside of you….holy fuck I am not going last long. Not when your pussy has this vice grip on my dick."

"Oh God, Christian, so close" she moans at his dirty talk and the sensations down south as he continues to pound into her.

He attaches his mouth to her neck sucking and licking and he feels her teetering on the edge as her nails are digging into his back. "Come on baby, let go."

"Oh Christiannnnnn" she breathes out, she bites down on his ear causing an earth shattering orgasm to follow right after.

"Fuck Ana" He says as he pumps hot cum into her. After he finished he collapses on top of her, but remains inside of her, wanting to maintain the closeness. After a minute, he rolls off of her and lies next to her. "Wow".

"Holy shit" she said still trying to catch her breath. After about 30 seconds of no speaking and just heavy breathing. "Let's do it again" she says as she slides down on him.

About an hour and anothet blissful round of sex later she hears her phone ring indicating a text

_**We're headed back, has he fucked you into oblivion yet**_**?**

**Basically. **

_**So happy for you, can't wait for details. **_

**Does anyone know?**

_**Nope. None the wiser. **_

**Let's keep it that way. **

_**Roger that. **_

She puts her phone on the nightstand and snuggles into his side. "Why is your shirt still on? I just realized that"

"I don't like… I have problems with people touching my chest."

"Oh." _What do I say to that? Do I pry? _

"Go ahead and ask"

She sits up and looks at him. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

He props himself up on his elbow and rubs her cheek "You are so sweet. I just had quite the rough start to my childhood. My mother died when I was 5, she was a crack addict…" he lies back and stares at the ceiling. "Her pimp would beat me and often… used me as an ashtray so to speak."

"WHAT? And your mom didn't…"

"She was usually too high, or too concerned with getting her next fix"

"Christian…"

"It was a long time ago. I see a therapist. But I just don't like people touching my chest. I know you're not 'people' or just anyone but… I'm just not ready for that"

"Oh my gosh, I understand" she says blinking away her tears.

"Hey" he turns her chin to him. "Don't cry for me, I'm fine"

"You were just a baby"

"I don't want this to change how you look at me… and I can already see it has."

"No of course not!" There's a silence between them and she can actually feel him putting his guard back up as he gets up to put his pants on.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm sure your friends will be back soon, I'm sure you would prefer they didn't see me coming out of your bedroom."

"Hey" she gets up with the sheet wrapped around her. "Stay. Please?"

"Where are you going to say I am?"

"I don't know, that you're doing a sweep and that I gave you the night off? Matt's here. It's totally believable. I'll go out there, say I'm not feeling well, and then come back in here… with you."

"I'm around the clock protection, Ana; you can't just give me the night off"

"I can and I did. Come on, Kate already knows so it's really just Lisa and Matt isn't even sleeping in the suite." She gives him a look that she know he can't say no to.

"Don't look at me like that"

She adds a pout for good measure. "Fine. But we can't be loud. You can't moan or scream like someone is killing you."

Her mouth drops open as she blushes "I was not that loud"

"Yeah, okay Ana." He sees that she's still slightly embarrassed. "I found it incredibly hot" he whispers in her ear. "I can't wait to hear it again." _So he wants me again after tonight? Ah yes!_

They hear voices in the living room and she throws on a t-shirt and some shorts and some perfume so she doesn't reek of sex.

"Be right back"

He climbs back into bed and strokes his member for her to see. "I'll be here"

She can already feel the moisture pooling between her legs again. _Damn this man._

"Hey guys, how was the rest of the night?"

"Not bad, how are you feeling?" answers Lisa.

"Good… why don't you seem drunk?" She laughs.

"Eh, I just wasn't into it. And tomorrow I actually need to go over this script for this movie I'm auditioning for. You seem fine… did you really have to bail? Jack missed you"

"I know I felt bad, but I just didn't feel good. I'm actually going back to bed"

Kate smirks at her, "You do that. We won't bother you."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed anyway" says Lisa. "See you in the morning" Lisa retreats to her room and Kate pulls her into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Tell me everything"

"Can I tomorrow? He's still in my room"

"What?! I figured he was doing a sweep!"

"Yeah… he's staying."

"Really? So much for wanting to keep it quiet"

"I have a door to the hallway from my room. He can leave out of that and come in through the main doors, no one will know"

"You're falling for him, aren't you?"

"Kate…"

"Look Steele, just be careful. You know Mark would have a shitfit… As would the media. A different shitfit, but one nonetheless. And more importantly you be careful with… everything. You know you can be really trusting"

"He won't hurt me."

"Okay good."

"I have to get back"

"So jealous, everyone is getting some this week but me!"

"Well there are 4 guys down the hall" she giggles.

"Ew. I'll pretend you didn't say that"

She goes back into her room and lies down next to him and sees his eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping?" She whispers.

"No" He whispers back. She giggles and kisses his lips. "I love that sound"

"What sound?"

"Your giggle"

"God you were so mean to me when we met, you're like a completely different guy now."

"Yes because you were a ray of sunshine yourself"

"You were mean first!"

"Was not!"

"Yes huh you called me a brat"

"Well it's not mean if it's a fact…" She scoffs and goes to hit him with a pillow but he pins her down and kisses her. "Just kidding"

"You were not" she says through narrow eyes, trying to hide her smile.

"You're right" He grabs a condom, pulls her shorts off as she pulls her top off and he slides into her again. But instead of the raw, passionate, animalistic sex from earlier, it's sweet and sensual and intimate. "Keep your eyes open, I want to see you come" He says as he rests his forehead against hers. The kisses are slow and deep and she feels her orgasm approach faster than before. When it hits, it hits her hard and she was wondering how in the world she ever lived without this perfect man in her arms.

The next morning she woke up to her phone vibrating. She felt a familiar arm around her and smiled remembering the night. She smiled even wider when she remembers her 3 am wake up call which consisted of his mouth on her again. _God that mouth. Fuck_.

"Yes Mark"

"I'm shocked you're awake, hello to you too!"

"How's it going?"

"Just checking to make sure everyone's still alive on your end. You and Christian haven't killed each other?" _Oh I'd say he about killed me last night. _"No we're getting along great now"

"That's my girl, good to hear. So you're coming home tomorrow"

"Yes"

"Great, come over to the office, I think I've found a replacement for Steve"

"What? I thought Christian was his replacement"

"Yes and we all agreed it was temporary"

"Oh. Well actually, if it's okay… I'd like to keep him." _Keep your cool, keep your cool. Mark can read you like a book. Don't fuck this up, Ana. _

"Really?"

"I trust him. And he's good at… keeping me in line." _And fucking me. _

"Well if he wants to stay on board, then that'll save me some paperwork and having to break a new guy in"

_Oh he will definitely want to stay on board. _She starts to fantasize about what it will be like when they're back in LA. "Perfect"_. _

**A/N: Finally, right?! I know, I was just as anxious. So weird writing a sex scene. But kind of fun too, I will definitely be getting creative in some fun hidden locations. Gotta keep it a secret right? One more night in Vegas and then it's back to real life... Any thoughts on how that will be? Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	6. Not A Chapter

**Hi!**

**So hopefully I'll be able to get rid of this one right away, but this story hasn't been showing up as a recent update on my end for the last few chapters… So I'm just testing this to see what's up. Maybe because I've updated so frequently in the last two days. **

**Sorry! I'll try to have one up tonight/tomorrow! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

"So what made you get into this line of work anyway?" She scoots back to rest against his chest as they sit in her bathroom's huge bathtub. She had continued the charade of not feeling well to allow for more alone time as her friends all went out for the day.

"Well I told you about my past… I just wanted to protect those that couldn't protect themselves."

"Wow, that's so noble" she says as she clasps his hand in hers and kisses it.

"I just know what it feels like to feel so helpless, scared and unable to protect yourself. I wanted to help those who felt the same"

"I'm not helpless"

"If one of these people I'm protecting you from caught you off guard and approached you, you probably would be… do you even know how to defend yourself?"

"I've taken self-defense classes!"

"I'll give you $5 if you can execute one move correctly"

"I'll get back to you" she says with a giggle. "When did you start?"

"Pretty young, I dropped out of school when I was 19, and the woman I was seeing at the time had connections and sort of got me in with this company. After a while, I branched off on my own." He pretended not to notice the way her body responded to him explaining about the woman he was seeing. _Oh someone has a jealous side? Interesting. _He kisses her shoulder and nuzzles her cheek.

"So this woman… What happened?"

"Something told me you would get stuck on that" he chuckles. "I don't know, just wasn't what I wanted anymore"

"Were you in love with her?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ana"

"I'm just wondering, no need to get sassy. How long were you together?"

He sighs "Ana"

"What?! I'm just curious!"

"A while"

"How specific"

"5 years and some change"

"Whoa"

"We have been broken up for a long time"

"Do you still talk to her?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I like to know things"

"You like to be nosey"

"Fine, I'll drop it"

"Thank you"

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence until her phone rang. She looks down and sees a text from Kate. "They're on their way back" she sighs. "I'm so looking forward to being back in LA where you and I can have some privacy and not have to be wary about who is just going to show up" she says laughing. She stops laughing when she doesn't hear him respond behind her so she turns around to face him. "What?" 

"Nothing"

"Try again"

"It's just…"

"Just what? Are you trying to tell me this was a one-time thing? A fling? A 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' type thing? Enlighten me."

"Trust me, it's not like that"

"Then what's it like?"

He goes to get out of the tub now that she's no longer resting on him and pulls a towel around his waist. He extends his hand to help her but she gives him a look that could kill and gets out on her own.

"Ana"

"Do NOT. Congratulations Christian, you nailed the silly young actress. Was this your plan all along?"

"No, of course not. Ana listen to me, us getting involved just isn't a good idea"

"Why?"

"Certainly you can't be that naïve"

"Clearly I am, so spell it out."

"I'm hired to protect you. I can't protect you if I'm…"

"Fucking me"

"It's more than that and you know it. It's just distracting to have a relationship with you when I need to be focused on keeping you alive, not the next time I can kiss you."

"So that's it for us?" He's silent and her eyes well up with tears. "Why did you even sleep with me at all? Why did you kiss me in the bathroom? **You** did this! And now what you're saying it's over?"

"Ana, you're 23, you're young and beautiful and… perfect. You will find someone. You don't want to be with someone like me. I am no good for you"

"What does that mean? Why don't I get a say?"

"Because you don't know any better."

"So what, I'm just some dumb kid who can't control her own life?"

"You're twisting my words"

"I'm not arguing with you about this anymore. If you don't want to be with me, fine. But don't expect me to just be okay with it and go back to the way things were 3 hours after I've had your dick in my mouth. Sorry I just don't work that way." She throws on her robe and walks out of her bathroom and bedroom, slamming the door on the way out.

_He CANNOT be serious. And if he is, in what world does he think I would be okay with that bullshit? You can't give me the best sex of my life and just… Ugh! _She sits down on the balcony of their suite and fights back tears, but soon they're flowing at an alarming rate that she just can't stop. _Oh my god, why are you crying over this guy. Stop it, Ana. You had some great sex, and now it's over. Stop. _But she can't. She feels a pair of hands around her and goes to pull away until she hears a familiar voice.

"Just let it out, it's okay. Shhh I'm here" _Kate. Fuck they're back? _

She wipes her eyes "oh you guys are back?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Bullshit. We get back and he's looking like someone ran over his dog with a car, and rushes out as soon as we get here to do a sweep or something and then I see you out here crying? What the fuck happened and do I need to kill him"

"So Lisa and Matt know?"

"No, I don't know what they think, nor do I care."

"He basically implied that things can't go any further"

"Why?"

"Something about not being able to protect me if we're together"

"Then fire him and be with him"

"If I fire him he would probably leave to go protect someone else. It is his job you know. It's like a double edged sword. Either way I can't be happy."

"Oh, Steele I'm so sorry… I didn't… I mean I guess I didn't think you'd develop feelings"

She shrugs, "It's no big deal, lesson learned. Don't get involved with your security"

"Matt is going to be pissed, he's been trying to fuck you since he started" she giggles.

She rolls her eyes "Whatever"

It was their last night in Vegas, and they were planning to go all out. Drinks, drinks and more drinks. They're at the club and every time Ana looks up there's another bottle at the table. Christian was trying to keep his distance, not wanting to upset her even more, but knowing that she's consuming copious amounts of alcohol is making him very nervous.

"Ana, shot. Now"

"No Kate I've had too much to drink. And after the day I've had you know I'm either going to cry or yell at someone"

"Who cares, we're in Vegas for one more night!"

"I don't want to"

"DRINK" holding the shot of tequila to her lips.

"ONE more, that's it" she says as she tosses them back.

5 shots later…

"It's bullshit!" She slurs.

"What is?" Lisa chimes in as she gets back to the table.

"Nothing!" Exclaim Kate and Ana in unison.

"Alright alright, keep your hair on" she says with an eye roll.

"I have to pee, come with?" Ana says looking at Kate. They get into the bathroom and she starts pacing as Kate touches up her mascara in the mirror.

"Stop pacing, you're making me nauseous. What's wrong now?"

"He won't even look at me. Like even now, Christian hasn't even allowed me to be out of his sight this whole trip, and now Matt is guarding the bathroom? This whole situation is fucked"

"Maybe this is just as hard on him?"

"Maybe he can suck it"

"Glad you're handling this like a mature adult"

"Shut up. I just… I liked the guy, okay? I fucking liked him"

"I know"

They leave the bathroom and see Matt is nowhere to be found. They shrug it off assuming he's just at the bar and start walking back to into the main area when Kate sees some friends that she recognizes and Ana agrees to meet her back at the table. She's walking through a mass of people when she feels someone grab her arm.

"Ow, what the—"

"Hello there beautiful" She's spun around to meet the most scarily intense gaze she's ever seen. Her eyes go wide as she stammers out a hello. "You're even prettier in real life"

"Th-thank you."

"Dance with me"

"I really should get back to my table"

"No. Dance with me now"

"Umm that's very sweet but I have to get back" she gets out of his grip and starts walking but is met with another man blocking her escape. She tries to go around him

"Hey what's your rush sweet thing?" the other guy says with a devious grin. "The party is just getting started"

"Please, I want to go back"

"Just one dance, come on baby" he grabs her arm and holds her in front of his crotch pushing himself into her behind as he cups a hand around her throat. "See what you do to me? You feel that?"

She tries to make eye contact with anyone on the floor pleading with them to help her. _Christian where are you? Come find me, please!_

The other guy stands in front of her and begins grabbing at her waist and pushing himself onto her. She's prone to panic attacks and she feels one coming on finding it hard to breathe and feeling her heart beat faster than it ever has. _These guys are going to kill me… or worse. _

Meanwhile back at the table Kate comes back over and sees Lisa and the guys and Christian not far away. She looks him up and down and rolls her eyes sitting next to Lisa. He wonders where Ana could be, but he shrugs it off figuring she's just with Matt

"Where's Ana?" Kate asks taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know… she left with you? She hasn't been back" Lisa asks not realizing the gravity of the situation.

"What? Shit." Christian sees the look in Kate's eyes and immediately knows something is wrong. He's already at the table before she gets up.

"Where. Is. She?"

"I have no idea." Kate answers equally worried. "Matt wasn't— " She barely has the words out before he's gone.

_Shit Ana, where are you? _He is tearing through the crowd, going towards the bathroom, hoping she just got stopped by a fan on the way back to the table. His heart stops as he squints his eyes to see a very petite brunette surrounded by a group of overwhelmingly large males. _Fuck. _He all but sprints towards them and grabs the one facing her by the shoulder and has knocked him out cold before he can register what's going on. He finally gets a look at her and sees the tears streaming down her face and that she's shaking uncontrollably. He grabs her hand and pulls her behind him. There are two other guys that come toward him but his gun is out before they can take another step.

"Whoa whoa man, chill, we were just dancing" one says as they back up with their hands up.

"If you so much as look in her direction ever again, I'll blow you away. Do you understand?" They bolt from the scene and he immediately turns around to face her and his eyes widen as she's gone. _No no no. _He starts to move when his foot touches something, he looks down to see Ana sitting on the ground with her head in between her legs rocking back and forth.

He crouches down to her level "Ana… we have to get off the floor" She continues to rock as if she didn't hear him. He lifts her up into his arms and it's as if the sudden movement has opened the floodgates because although the music is loud he hears and feels her sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh it's okay, I got you" he tries to whisper but he knows she can't hear him. He pushes through the crowd to get them to the exit and doesn't waste time calling for the car and grabs the first taxi he sees. She's sitting curled up in his lap and he pulls her face away from his chest. "Are you okay?" She has finally stopped sobbing but she's just staring into space. He holds her face making her make eye contact with him. "Anastasia, look at me. Ana, I think you're in shock, talk to me baby." Nothing. "Shit" he mutters to himself. He turns on the light in the ceiling of the taxi to look her over paying the most attention to her arms and her neck as they were the most exposed. "Where did they touch you?" Nothing. "Ana, I need you to talk to me or I'm taking you to the hospital." She meets his eyes and they immediately well up with tears. She shakes her head no and tries to move off of his lap. "Stop, I'm not letting you move." He strokes her back up and down as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "Okay no hospital, but you're going to need to talk to me"

After a few minutes of silence and him rubbing her back with one hand and her hand with another she looked at him with tears in her eyes "I was so worried you wouldn't find me"

He breathes a sigh of relief that she's talking "I'll always find you"

She wipes her tears and nuzzles her face in his neck "I have never been that scared ever."

"Me either… When Kate got back to the table and didn't know where you were I almost lost it."

"I thought they were going to—"

"Shhh don't think about that"

She sighs and wraps her arms around his neck and buried her face further into his chest "Thanks to you. You probably saved my life"

"Of course" There's a silence for a moment before he finishes "If you thought I was overprotective before…" he says with a smirk.

She gives him a small smile and then sighs. They finally make it back to the hotel and he carries her all the way to her bed.

"You need to get some sleep"

"I need a shower, I feel disgusting. Their hands…" she shudders and he sees the goose bumps arise everywhere. He walks her into the bathroom and sits her on the side of the tub inspecting her arms and neck again in a better light.

"Does anything hurt?"

She shakes her head

"It's adrenaline; you might feel some aches and pains in the morning. I'll give you some Advil before you go to bed"

He goes to turn on the shower and then stops

"I don't think I want you standing, I don't want you to pass out"

"I wouldn't if you were in there with me"

"Ana" She looks down feeling ashamed having been completely shut down when she feels his hand under her chin. He rubs his hand down her cheek and lifts her to stand, pulling her dress off in the process. He toes off his shoes, unbuckles his pants and pretty soon he's standing before her naked as he goes to turn the shower on. He pulls off her bra and underwear and walks her into the shower pushing her against the wall. He cups her face and stares into her eyes. "How do you feel? What are you thinking?"

"I'm okay… a little scared"

He sighs and rests his forehead against hers "I've never felt such a need to protect someone; I will always be there for you, Ana. I have to keep you safe. I know I let you down today, I should've been with you, I would have if we-"

"Hadn't slept together." 

"No, because I was so angry. At you, at me, at everything. And I knew you were pissed too. I guess I just thought you needed space. It was stupid." She is shocked at his admission and bites her lip to prevent the tears from falling. "I need you, Ana. I have spent every minute you were mad at me trying to convince myself that I was doing the right thing"

"Did you?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Really.. I think I made a mistake. If I didn't… I would have been there and…"

"Stop. It's not your fault, not even a little bit. Matt wasn't there."

"You were left unguarded and vulnerable and intoxicated no less… and if Matt thinks I'm not laying his ass out over this he has another thing coming. I'm not saying we can be a normal couple. We can't hold hands in public or go on a bunch of dates or anything… but… I"—_Love you. _He shakes the thought out of his head. _Love? WHAT? _"I can't stay away from you. I feel like I owe it to myself to… us to see what this is. I'll warn you, I'm not a relationship guy. I am not the hearts and flowers type."

"You saved my life, I think we can look past the no flowers… as far as the heart" placing a hand over his heart. "I think it's safe to say it's there." She freezes remembering he didn't like to be touched there. "Shit, I'm so sorry" she goes to pull it away but he holds her hand in place.

"Wait" he was shocked. Literally in awe that he felt nothing when she touched him. No burns, no pain… _Well that's new. _

"I don't want to—"

"Shhh" he looks into her eyes as her hand stays on his chest and he before long he's kissing her like his life depended on it. "Fuck baby, I'll never get enough of you"

"Promise?" she whimpers out.

"Swear" he whispers lifts her into his arms and gently enters her.

"Mmmm condom."

"I need to feel you... All of you. I know you're on the pill, do you trust me?"

"With my life" she giggles into his neck as he rocks in and out of her at a wickedly slow pace. After a few strokes she whispers "I think it's you that doesn't trust me…"

He pulls her face out of his neck and looks at her. "I have a hard time trusting people"

"You're saying this to the woman you're balls deep inside of right now? And me of all people?"

"I trust you" 

"Do you? That why you bolted from me the first chance you got?"

He pulls out of her and sets her down. "I did it for your own good. To protect you. You're so good and pure and innocent"

"What exactly are you protecting me from?"

"ME! What do you think?"

"You won't hurt me"

"Ana…"

"What?"

"There are things you don't know… things about me that would scare you. Things that would make you run from me"

"Like what, that you've killed someone? You have a license to kill or something, don't you? I think I can look past it"

"Ana, I've hurt women before"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that I wasn't good at relationships for a multitude of reasons… but I still have had my share of sexual relationships"

"Okay… I don't really need the details of the girls you've fucked before you met me"

"I mean…I've only ever been interested in one type of relationship"

"Which is…?"

"Do you know what BDSM is?"

"Ummm I've heard of it… like the Rihanna song?"

"Sort of"

"So you like to… whip women?"

"Sometimes"

"Oh… well… I have a kinky side myself" she says with a laugh. "I would be willing to try it if that's something you're into"

His eyes darken as he pushes her forcefully against the wall boxing her in with a hand on either side of her head. "No."

"No?"

"That's the point; I don't want that with you. I don't want to hurt you"

"Oh. Have you hurt women… badly?" 

"Yes"

"On purpose?"

"She didn't safe word" She looks at him with a curious look on her face and he continues. "When someone has had enough they say a word that tells me to stop or slow down. She did not"

"What happened to her?"

"She didn't die; she just got very hurt; she needed to go to the hospital. I ended things with her immediately"

"I would tell you if you were hurting me"

"I would never want to get to a point where you would need to safe word"

"Well we're going in circles right now."

"This is another reason I thought we shouldn't be together"

"How did you have time for all of this when you were working?"

"Evenings, when the person I was protecting was in for the night, or weekends I've had off. The last person I protected had another detail for weekends."

"Oh"

"Look at me" she continues to look down no doubt thinking about all the women he has slept with since he met her. "Look. At. Me." She looks up and he gives her a sexy smile. "None of them ever meant anything. _Ever_. You're the only woman that has every meant something to me… Which is why I want more with you."

She smiles and whispers against his lips "Take me to bed"

Kate, Lisa and Matt come into the room about an hour later and hear it immediately.

"Holy shit! Who is she fucking in there?" Matt asks with a laugh

Kate's eyes widen _Shit I forgot to text her! Matt said Christian said she was really shook up from something… Well I guess sex is comforting. _She giggles to herself. "Dunno, Ana said she met up with a guy on the way out of the club. She met him a few years ago at a function. Must be him" _God damn Kate, you can lie with the best of them, can't ya? _

"Good for her! I really need to get to bed, I hate being hungover on an airplane. Night guys" Lisa says heading to her room.

Kate pulls out her phone as she walks to her room sending her a text _**so so sorryyyyy, completely forgot to tell you we were on the way. Should've known your fight wouldn't last long. Still, hope you're okay, and you know what you're doing right now. I covered for you and said you met up with a guy you've known a while and that's who you're in there fucking the daylights out of… ha. Yes we could hear you, so tone that shit down. I'm off to bed. Xoxo **_

Within minutes she couldn't hear anything.

She's breathing hard and sweating and trying to catch her breath but the equally sweaty man on top of her is making it difficult as he is attacking her lips.

"You are so sexy" he says between kisses. He finally rolls off of her and she's left feeling chilly. She snuggles into his chest and he wraps his arms around her. She kisses his chest before sitting up to straddle him. "You want to go again? He says laughing. "Okay give me a minute, you know I'm old"

She giggles and licks a line from his chest up to behind his ear. "You certainly don't fuck like you're old" she whispers in his ear.

"How is it going to be when we're back in LA?" 

"What do you mean?" She asks, worried that he's freaking out again.

"I mean do we need a code word or something? It's not like we can just disappear together"

"Well the good news is I basically live by myself, people are in and out every day but people don't sleep there."

"Doesn't Matt sleep there?"

"Not all the time… He and Steve switched on and off. You forget I wasn't always such a target, so my security was a bit more lax. And it was in another wing of the house…and the better news is Kate comes to stay with me A LOT as does Lisa… which is when she and Matt started up their nonsense."

"So should I move into the house?"

"No I need to be able to scream your name when I come. But you better believe when Matt isn't there you're sleeping in my bed" she giggles. After a minute or so she leans up on her elbow and stares at him.

"What?" he laughs.

"Thank you again for tonight… I'm not sure I thanked you."

"Oh trust me, you thanked me" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm serious, I—" She feels the tears well up but instead of crying she lets them fall "I thought I would never see you again."

He's shocked to hear that come out of her mouth and is at a loss for words so he pulls her to him and kisses her head.

"Do you want to see a therapist?"

"I already have one"

"Really?"

"They advise it to most people in the industry. Anyone with rigorous schedules… we tend to have all kinds of issues. A lot of daddy issues floating around in Hollywood too, big shocker there" she laughs. "When the whole stalker thing came up, they sort of forced it down my throat. I used to only go once in a blue moon when I was feeling really overwhelmed." She explains.

"Should I make you an appointment?"

"I'll think about it"

"Or we can go see mine, and I can go with you… if you don't want your therapist privy to our relationship."

"You have a therapist?" 

"Yes"

"Can I ask you something?"

"When do you ever ask me first?"

"Shush… what made you get into BDSM?"

He's silent for a moment before he answered "A woman"

"Oh… she introduced you to it"

"Yes"

"Did she want you to do stuff to her? Or did she do it to you?" 

"Little of both"

"What would you do to me? If we were to be in that type of relationship?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Anastasia."

"I'm willing to take the risk"

"I don't know Ana, it depends. I would certainly want to spank you"

"With what? Like a belt? I don't like that"

"Were you spanked as a child?"

"Not the point"

"Well if that is a hard limit for you, I suppose I would just use my hand"

"That sounds… okay. Would you hit me hard?"

"Nothing harder than you could handle"

"What else?"

"Ana, I don't want to get into this because that's not the kind of relationship we'll be engaging in."

"But what if… I want both?"

"Ana you don't know what you're saying"

"Maybe I don't, but I do know I'm curious."

"Ultimately I would want you to submit to me… and something tells me you're incapable of that." He chuckles.

"Why?" 

"For one because of that smart mouth of yours. You can't tell you anything. You fight me on everything. You give me a hard time over everything."

"Well maybe in real life, but maybe we can set aside some special "Christian is the boss" time… and you can yell at me or whatever you need to do."

"You wouldn't like that, baby"

"Well I'll get fucked right?"

"Obviously"

"I'll learn to like it… And who knows maybe I'll like it? Being told what to do, I mean. It'll certainly be refreshing"

"Anastasia, you never stop surprising me"

**A/N Sorry this took so long! I hope I made up for it by making it longer! So yes, I decided to throw some BDSM in there, not sure how much we'll touch on it. Writing a BDSM sex scene is probably a bit more tricky! Let me know what you think! In the next chapter they go home! And I do have some plans to introduce Elliott into the mix in upcoming chapters, so that'll be super fun to write. I love his character! And yes him and Kate will be stir up some trouble together ;) **


	8. Chapter 7

She wakes up the next morning with Christian's hand wrapped tightly around her. She smiles at the intimate act and turns to face him. She strokes his cheek and taps his nose and places a light kiss on his lips. "Are you awake" she whispers?

He opens an eye and looks at her and smiles. "Morning, beautiful"

She smiles and kisses him again "Mmm make love to me"

He smiles and slides into her slowly taking his time to feel her with each inch. He peppers her face with kisses before capturing her mouth with his. She moans into his mouth as he's buried fully inside of her. He rocks in and out of her gently when they hear a knock. They look at each other with wide eyes and she puts a hand over his mouth

"WHAT"

"It's Matt, can I come in?"

"Umm no. One sec, okay?" Christian rushes into the bathroom as she throws a robe on. She walks towards the door and opens it and stands in the doorway so he doesn't come in. "What's up?"

"Well I hear you had a fun night, missy" he laughs

"Oh" laughing. "Yeah it was… great"

"Look, I haven't been able to find Christian; I might have to tell Mark that he may not be right for this"

"He's fine. I gave him the night off last night. He did almost save me from a gang rape while you were off doing God knows what"

"Didn't seem like you were all too traumatized the way some guy was nailing you last night"

"Not. Your. Business."

"Look whatever, you going to be ready to go at 1?"

"Yep, I know how to read an itinerary"

"Smart ass"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah" he looks at the mess of sheets and blankets on the bed behind her. "Is lover boy still here?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just wondering if we'll get to meet him"

"Nope… besides he's gone" The bathroom was on the other side of the room so Christian was able to get dressed and slip out the door to her room and enter through the main area. He walks through the living room and she feels her body ache for him. _Shit why isn't he still in the bathroom, I wasn't finished with him. _

He shoots her a look that says "Later"

"Speak of the devil… and just where were you all night?"

"You don't have to answer that Christian; it's not your business, Matt. I was here, safe and sound."

"Which is certainly more than she can say than when you were watching her" he glares at him. "How could you leave her unguarded?" 

"Are you fucking with me? I left her in the bathroom with Kate… you're the only one that thinks she needs her hand held to take a leak"

"Yeah and she was almost attacked!"

"ALMOST"

"If he hadn't of gotten there when he did, who knows"

"What are you defending him for? You don't even like him" he says to her.

"Things have changed" she says with an eye roll. "And like I said, he saved me from a really bad situation"

"Whatever, I'm going downstairs"

As soon as the door closes she sprints to him and launches herself into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and is kissing him all over his face and neck.

"Baby" he whispers

"I do like you" she says as she nips at his neck. "A lot"

"I know you do, but what if Lisa comes in or Matt comes back" walking her towards her bedroom all the while she's grinding herself into him.

"I want to finish what we started"

He closes the door behind them and lays her on the bed and lies on top of her.

"We have to be quick" She nods and he unbuckles his pants and is inside of her within seconds. "Fuck" he moans. She digs her heels into his behind as he pounds into her hard and fast. He buries his face in her neck "Come on baby, I can't without you" he snakes a hand between them and rubs her clit at a fast speed and within seconds she's coming apart underneath him.

"Fuck Christian" he comes right after her, spilling inside of her. He kisses her passionately and pulls her robe open to place a kiss on both of her breasts.

"Until LA"

"Until LA" she giggles.

The ride home was long. Long, tiring, and _hot. _She kept sneaking looks at Christian and feeling the tension build between them. She couldn't wait to get him home and into her bed. She wanted her sheets to smell like him. _She _wanted to smell like him. _Shit was Matt planning to stay tonight?_

"I told my mom I would come home before we went to New York, so I was going to go see her tonight, if that's okay" Matt's mom lived a few hours away in Napa, California. He went to visit her often as she lived alone.

_Perfect. _She tries to contain the excitement in her eyes. "Okay, tell her I said hello"

"Will do" he turns back to his magazine, and is wondering why there is such tension between them all of a sudden. They usually got along great. But ever since Christian came along, she's been different. Fuck… it couldn't be… _Could it?... No way. He's old. Like 32…33? Whatever, she's way too young for him. And he's not even fun. How could she not want me, and want him? Besides Mark would have a FIT. _He pushes the thoughts out of his head that Christian and Ana had anything going on.

"So Kimmel Tuesday, you excited?" Kate asks.

"Meh, I guess. A little been there done that though. _Everyone_ goes on Kimmel. I want to do something cool like Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, or host SNL"

"Still pretty cool"

"For sure. When are you flying to New York?"

"Monday night"

"Doing anything fun besides Kimmel?"

"Uhh ya, you know I'm going shopping. Bergdorfs has been begging me to get back in there"

Christian rolls his eyes knowing it'll be a long Monday. "Besides I need some new lingerie"

Kate smirks as Christian's eyes go wide as he's listening to their conversation as he's reading his emails.

They get home and Matt immediately leaves for Napa just leaving Ana and Christian. They shoot each other a look and are bolting for the door when she notices a familiar car in the driveway.

"Shit. Shit shit shit! Why is she here!?"

"Who?" He panics slightly but then realizes that anyone that dangerous wouldn't have a key or blatantly park in her driveway.

She rolls her eyes "my mother" They walk in the house and immediately hear her on the phone.

"MOM!?"

"Baby! I'll call you back." Hanging up and walking towards her. She kisses both cheeks. "You got some sun, you're glowing" She smiles to herself knowing the sun isn't the only reason she's glowing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit you; I didn't realize you were in Vegas"

"How long have you been here?"

"Since this morning! I called Mark and he said you would be back this afternoon so I figured we could go to lunch"

"Mom, I'm exhausted and I have to get ready for New York" _and I need my security to fuck me into tomorrow. Security! Shit. _"I'm sorry; this is Christian my new security. Christian this is my mom Carla"

"Where's Matt?"

"He's still around; he's actually on his way to Napa to visit his mother. But with Steve getting married Mark thought I needed one more"

"Smart. Well I suppose if you're tired I can just relax by your gorgeous pool. What about dinner"

_Ughhh the only thing I want for dinner is this man next to me. GOD MOM! _"Dinner sounds great"

"Perf! I'll make a call"

"I'm going to go lay down"

"Okay, I'll wake you up in a few hours"

He leads her upstairs checking room after room before getting to hers and letting her in.

"This is so stupid. My mom calls first, she knows better. Ugh stupid hiatus"

"It's okay" he tucks a hair behind her ear.

"It's not okay, you should be buried inside of me right now" she whimpers. "Fuck I'm horny"

"I can fix that, if you're quiet"

"With my mom in the house?" she asks with wide eyes.

He rubs her arms up and down before kissing her lightly "Take off your pants"

She gets goose bumps at his sexy request and goes to unbutton her jeans when she hears 

"Aaaannnaaaa"

"What mother!" she yells.

She hears her ascending the stairs and Christian backs away from her.

"I got us a reservation at The Hill, is that okay?"

"Fine mother" 

"Oh honey you're all red, are you okay?" 

"Yes mother, fine. I really want to take a nap now" _Naked, with Christian. Please dear God go away. _

"Okay, well come on Christian let's leave her to sleep, you can tell me all about yourself."

_What? NO. _"Mom, do not."

"What? You don't mind entertaining me do you, Christian?" 

"That's not his job, mom"

"Oh he doesn't mind, come Christian"

She pouts and he smiles at her mouthing "Soon"

She tries to nap but all she can think about is Christian on top of her, beneath her, beside her, upside down… any which way. And then she remembers he's downstairs with her _mother_. He shudders.

She calls Mark and he answers on the first ring

"You home?"

"Yep, and you could've warned me that I would have a houseguest when I returned"

He chuckles "Sorry… but speaking of being ill-informed, what the hell happened last night"

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't start young lady, Matt already called me. Thinking Christian would throw him under the bus"

"He would never… but what did he say?"

"That he made an error in judgment and that he was sorry for leaving you alone with Kate. This is serious, you were alone for 5 minutes and someone is on you? We may need to beef up security a bit" _Fine with me, as a matter of fact can Christian sleep in my room with me? _

"Christian is all over me all the time" _ooh poor choice of words. Now I want him on me. Dammit!_

"I don't doubt it… but maybe we need two full timers. And Christian should probably move into the house"

_And into my room? _"If that's what you think is best"

"You're being too agreeable. You're up to something"

"Am not. I'm just tired from Vegas" 

"Well glad you had fun. So NY Monday, how do you feel about Kimmel?"

"Fine, why?"

"They're going to ask about Jeremy, what are you going to say?"

"Don't know yet, have your people write something up and I'll tweak it"

"They'll segway into if you're seeing someone"

"Okay? Mark this isn't my first rodeo. This isn't even my first time on Kimmel. I'm not worried"

"You may need to do an appearance while you're there"

"Where?" 

"Some night club. Nothing too late. Maybe around 6 for their cocktail hour. They just want you photographed coming and going."

"Fine"

A few hours later she starts to get ready for dinner. She pulls on a bright coral dress which accentuates her bronzed skin. She puts her hair into a sleek high ponytail and completes the look with all gold jewelry. She walks downstairs and sees her mom naturally on the phone in the kitchen so she walks outside when she sees Christian pacing also on the phone. She catches the tail end of his conversation.

"… Stop calling, I mean it" he hangs up the phone.

"Hey"

"What" he barks. He turns around and sighs. "Sorry baby"

"Are you okay?" _Who was on the phone? _She wonders.

"I am now" he smiles at her. "I wish I could kiss you"

"Me too"

"You look radiant"

She smiles back "thank you"

In the car ride to the restaurant, her mother talks excitedly about everything. She says an appropriate "okay", "yes", and "uh huh" all the while she's none the wiser that the only conversation she's interested in is going on in her phone.

**C: I am going to ravage you later. **

_**Is that a promise?**_

**Yes. **

_**What are you going to do to me? **_

**I already told you sexting is stupid. **

_**You started it. **_

**It's just going to leave me with a raging hard on and no way to fix it. **

_**Well that's a shame, because I was going to say I've been thinking about having your hard dick in my mouth since we got off the plane. **_

**Anastasia. **

_**Yes? **_

**Stop. **

_**And your balls. **_

**ANA**

_**What?:) **_

**I'm going to stop answering. **

_**Okay, then you won't see this. **_She taps her photos and uploads a picture to a message which is a close up of her tits that she had taken while she was getting ready earlier. She was no fool. No face in the pic. She was golden. And oddly she trusted him to never show anyone.

**FUCK. **

_**I thought you were done answering? **_

**Baby, I have to fuck you. **

_**Yes you do. **_

About halfway through dinner, Ana excuses herself to go to the bathroom. She feels his presence before she sees him and before she knew it she was being hauled up the stairs of the restaurant and into a private bathroom.

"How did you know this was—" His lips were on hers before she could even get the sentence out.

"Did you think it was funny to give me a hard-on in public? Around your mother no less?"

"I didn't—"

"Stop talking"

"What?" 

"I said stop. talking. I'm going to punish you for that" 

"HERE?!"

"I think I asked you to stop talking" She feels herself immediately clench at his words. _Fuck this is hot. _He sits down on the sofa in the bathroom "Bend over my lap" She complies and he raises her dress to show her bare ass besides a string going up her behind. "You have a beautiful ass, Anastasia. I'm going to enjoy making it pink. I'm going to give you 5. I want you to count. Understand?" He pulls down her panties to be around her ankles.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes… Christian?" 

"Try again"

"Yes… Mr. Grey?"

"Acceptable, though you'll need to address me as sir" She snorts and he smacks her behind in response making her jump "Now it's six"

He smacks her once and she moans out "one."

"Will you tease me again?"

"No sir" SMACK. "Two." He rubs her ass and plunges two fingers inside of her wet core making her moan.

"Shit Ana, you're so wet. You're as turned on by this as I am" SMACK

"Three" she whimpers. SMACK "Four" He smacks her lower getting as close to her clit as he could. "FIVE" He rubs her behind and leans down placing a kiss on it as he pulls her thong up and walks towards the door.

"Let's go"

"That's it?" 

"Let's go Anastasia"

"No. Fuck me first."

"I'm not sure at what point I led you to believe you had any control over what was happening in this room" He had never taken that tone with her and she was so turned on.

"Please sir" she pleads with him giving him a look she knows he can't resist. "Please I'm so horny, please fuck me." She bites down on her lower lip and his eyes go black.

"Oh fuck it" he pushes her up against the sink and unbuckles his pants in record time. He places a kiss on her shoulder and begins pounding into her from behind. "Look at yourself, watch yourself come. It's beautiful" Neither had to wait long before they came after all of the tension and foreplay since they had left Vegas. He's lying on her as her thong and his pants are around their ankles. He pulls up his pants and then kneels to clean her up and bring her underwear back into place. He spins her around and looks into her eyes. "Was all of that okay?"

"Okay!? That was so fun! Can we do it again?" She checks the mirror and reapplies her lipstick before washing her hands.

He rolls his eyes "God you'd make a terrible submissive"

"What?" following him out of the bathroom "why?"

They get back to the table to see her mother narrowing her eyes at her.

"Your hair is a mess"

"What?" She says smoothing it down. "It is not"

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" nodding towards Christian who was sitting a table over.

"What are you talking about, I'm not—" She raises an eyebrow like "yeah right". "Oh hell a couple of days"

She shakes her head "Who else knows?"

"Kate… and I would like to keep it that way. Mark would have a fit"

"Is this safe? I mean protecting you and sleeping with you? Won't it cloud his judgment?"

"Mom he's perfectly capable of both… how did you know anyway?"

"The way you two look at each other. Never at the same time. But you've been sneaking looks at each other all day. You go to the bathroom and come back sweaty and flushed. I'm not stupid. I saw you two out by the pool. I saw how the look of rage you gave me when I took him from you when you wanted to 'nap'" she says using air quotes.

"Does he treat you well… is it just sex or what?"

"Like a princess… and mom… " she says feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Ana"

"I don't know… I like him and I think he likes me… most days"

"Well as long as he's keeping you safe, have your fun and I won't rat you out"

"Does this mean you're not staying overnight?"

"Oh good God, Ana" she says rolling her eyes

She smiles "Thanks mom" and shoots him a wink knowing full well he heard everything.

**A/N So one more person knows! I don't think I'll make Carla out to be the raging bitch we usually do. Just a little annoying, and truthfully I'm modeling her a bit off of my own mother haha. Next up is New York and Kimmel… which will cause a little bit of drama that you won't be expecting! ANDDD it might be the introduction of someone we've all been anxious to meet! Lastly, any ideas as to who Christian was talking to on the phone? It'll be a while before that person makes their appearance, but it's coming! **


	9. Chapter 8

"Man I love New York" she steps off her private plane and breathes in the air. "It's my favorite place in America."

"More than LA?" Christian asks.

"Oh my God yes… I would live here if Mark wouldn't kill me"

"That's right young lady. You have a place on the Upper East Side, that you jet off to every chance you get. That's enough"

"Speaking of which I've been dragging my feet on it long enough, I'm buying a house in the Hamptons this summer, I already talked to my accountant"

"Great, now I'll never see you"

"Oh please only in the summer!"

Ana, Mark, Christian and Matt get in the limo and drive to her penthouse. Kate had a few appearances to do but agreed to meet her the next day.

"A few hours shopping, and then I need you back here. I mean it Ana, we need to go over a few things with Jeremy being written out of the show, the creator gave me a list of things you can't say… and of course anything you know about next season is on lock"

"Not that I even know anything"

"Two hours"

"TWO!? I can't even get through the shoe department in Bergdorfs in two hours. Four"

"three"

"and a half"

"Fine"

"When do you ever worry about me on shows, besides it's not till tomorrow night?"

"Yes but you have an appearance tonight and I'm sure you're getting your usual spa treatment tomorrow morning at the W?"

"Naturally, fine three and a half hours. Come on Christian, Matt we're burning daylight!"

She walks directly upstairs when she enters Bergdorfs to the person she usually shops with.

"Ana! You are positively glowing" There are tons of young women that would probably be better to shop with but she finds them superficial and always looking for an invite so she opted for an older woman who could care less about her fame.

"Thanks Marie!" She hugs her and sits her bag down in her office.

"Hi Matthew, you know where the food is" she says pointing around the corner

"Thanks Marie" he laughs before he kisses her cheek and heads out.

"That Matthew is a charmer"

She rolls her eyes and turns her eyes to Christian "you can go with him if you want, Marie and I just walk around the store and look at stuff, it's pretty boring. But it's also pretty safe"

"No, I'll come with you"

"And who is this?" Marie smiles seeing the sparks between them.

"This is Christian, my new security"

"How lovely to meet you"

"Likewise ma'am"

"Oh, don't call me ma'am, makes me sound so old"

They walk around the store and pick up a few items. Marie leaves for a bit to take a call leaving just Ana and Christian.

"Wanna come in?" she giggles as she heads to her private dressing room. "For security purposes of course" He laughs and shakes his head. "Oh come on, I'm trying on lingerie too"

His eyes widen and he glances down the hall. He doesn't see anyone before ducking into the room with her.

"Hi" she smiles.

"Hi" he whispers before pressing her up against the wall of the room and taking her lips in his.

"I've wanted you since we left LA. Get naked."

"Here?"

"Yes, Marie won't be back for a while"

"Ana—"

"Shut up and fuck me. _Now_."

His eyes turn black at her demands and especially when she bites down on her lip. He pulls her dress over her head and she shivers. "You're perfect" he gets on his knees before placing a leg over his shoulder and kissing her through her underwear. She whimpers and pulls at his hair before she hears an obvious rip.

"Did you just…" she looks down to see him tossing her ruined panties across the room. "Those were expensive!"

"I'll buy you new ones" and with that he eats her a furious rate. She has never felt anything so deep into he. She wonders if maybe he was trying to climb inside of her.

"Oh god, yes! Right there" she comes gripping his hair and pulling hard and before she can think again he's inside of her rocking her against the wall with both hands under her bottom. "Fuck me you're so hot" she whispers. He leaves hot open mouthed kisses along her neck and collar bone as snakes a hand between them and rubs her to another orgasm. She shudders and squeezes her eyes together as she's overcome with intense pleasure. She doesn't know if it's the excitement of getting it on in dressing room of Bergdorf Goodman or this sexy man in her arms or a bit of both but that was undoubtedly one of the most intense orgasms of her life. He slides into her a few more times before grunting out her name and pulling out of her. He pulls tissues out of her purse and cleans her up, putting them in his pocket.

Her mouth drops open at the intimate act and the fact that it was now sitting in his pocket, now wanting him again. There was a knock on the door and hears Marie ask if she's _finished. _

"Ummm not yet!" she says turning bright red at the innuendo.

"Well hurry up dear, we haven't even gotten to the handbags and there's a new Chanel that's to die for"

"Almost done!"

"Honey, where did your security go?"

"Umm I don't know, he's not out there?"

"No dear, well if I see him, I will tell him to _come_ and find you." She giggles as she walks away.

Ana rolls her eyes as Christian shakes his head. "You just couldn't keep it together"

"Whatever, as much commission as she makes off of me… she would never"

After her shopping trip they had back to her place.

"Good you're back. Christian, Matt you guys are free for a couple of hours, she's not going anywhere"

Ana rolls her eyes and shoots Christian a smile as they exit.

"What's with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that… you've been, different. Agreeable. And you're getting along with Grey. You go to Vegas ready to kill each other and you come back what… friends?"

"I don't know… he's much easier to get along with if I don't give him a hard time I guess." _Keep cool, Ana. _"But look can we just get into the interview"

"Okay, so regarding Jeremy you say 'it's been a pleasure working with him for the past few seasons and I'm looking forward to seeing where his career takes him. As far as his fate on the show you never know.' Got it"

"Got it. Anything else?"

"They're going to ask if you're seeing anyone else. You say no"

"Why?"

"Because you don't need any more attention right now. And you're not seeing anyone so you'll have people following you trying to figure out who you're seeing"

"Fine." She feels a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach denying that she's seeing someone, when her thoughts are very much consumed by someone right now. _He'll understand of course… but I'm not entirely sure I understand. _

"Nothing about next season, say that you don't even have the script yet"

"I don't have the script" 

"Perfect"

"I need you in a pant"

"What? Why?" 

"Your legs have their own twitter page after that Maxim shoot for crying out loud. I need you to dial it back and cover it up tomorrow. It can be a cropped pant, if you want. But no dress. I mean it"

"Whatever, preference in color?" she rolls her eyes to match her sarcastic tone.

"You're tan right now, so whatever they think is best."

Another hour of prep for Kimmel and she starts getting ready for the night. Mark pokes his head in as she's going through her new clothes. "Hey so only Matt is going with you tonight"

She jerks her head so hard she thinks her neck might break "What? Why?"

He eyes her curiously "because you're making an appearance at 6 pm not midnight. I don't need two on you right now. Christian has been following you around nonstop and hasn't had a night off. I'm going to have him do a walk-through before you get there, but then he can go enjoy the night"

"That's his job, since when do you care about giving my security the night off?"

"Since I need them alert when they're working, not dead tired. And Matt just had two days off to visit his mother. I'm trying to be fair"

"Fine" she tries to hide her pout.

"Ana"

"What Mark" he closes the door behind him and narrows his eyes at her. "Look at me." She shoots him an irritated look that she's hoping masks the disappointment of not being able to be around Christian. "You have a thing for him, don't you" _Phew, at least he's not assuming I've already slept with him. _

"What? No."

"Yes you do…" He rolls his eyes "No Ana, Christian is not your new little play thing. I hired him to protect you. So let him do his job and stop fluttering your eyelashes at him"

"I am not!"

"Besides he is way too old for you"

"Whatever, I need to get ready for tonight."

When Christian and Matt get back Mark lets them know the deal.

"Great" Matt replies, glad that he can finally spend some more alone time with her.

Christian tries to appear unfazed but is seething and worried. When Matt goes upstairs to change he asks Matt "Is this really a good idea?" 

"Is what a good idea?" 

"Matt alone with her? You forget the last time he was assigned to her? He couldn't even get her from the bathroom to the table"

"I need to see how he fairs alone with her. He used to be great… my number one guy, and then he slacked off when Ana and Steve got so close."

"So what, you're just going to do a test run. Ana is in actual danger; this isn't the time to gamble"

"I just thought you could use the night off, and you're right but the threat isn't as high in broad daylight in a public place with friends and me having dinner at a restaurant"

"The threat is real everywhere, we cannot afford to let our guard down with her. I'm fine, I don't need the night off, I need her _alive_. I take my job pretty seriously, you damn near begged me to be her head of security. If I don't feel right about it, then let me do my job"

"You're being dramatic, I hired you remember? I am perfectly aware of the level of danger. Look if you want to come, then fine, don't bite my head off about it"

"I'm not—"

"Also, I need you to keep your distance. You're her security, not her friend. And I think she's starting to get confused where that line is"

"What do you mean?"

"I think someone has a little crush on you"

He smiles to himself _Oh does she now?_ "What makes you say that?"

"You should've seen the hissy fit she threw when I told her you weren't going"

"She trusts me."

"Well just be careful, the last thing she needs is getting hurt. She's in a good place right now. A great place" _Get hurt. Shit… I will hurt her. We can't go on like this_

She puts on a white skinny jean with a blue silky camisole to bring out the color of her eyes. She pulls her hair into a high pony tail and accentuates everything with her new jewelry purchases. She walks out and Matt's eyes bug out while Christian doesn't appear to notice. _Odd. He hasn't even looked up. _She shrugs it off but has an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. When they get to the restaurant, Christian goes first as Matt follows behind her putting his hand at the small of her back to guide her. Photographers are flashing everywhere and she stops to smile, and sign a few autographs before entering. She sees a few girls from the show and wished Kate was here to shed some light onto why Christian can barely look at her. _Because of earlier? In the dressing room? Shit, maybe I shouldn't have done that. So he's mad at me now? _She finally can't take it anymore so she texts him.

_**What's wrong? Did I do something? **_She stares at him as he opens it and sees him shake his head causing her heart to race. She is pissed.

**No. **

_**Then what is it? I can see you, you know. **_

He looks up and makes eye contact for the first time and is mesmerized. _Shit that is why you weren't supposed to look at her. You know she looked beautiful._

**Go to the bathroom. **

She gets up immediately, excusing herself and going straight to the bathroom. Matt goes to get up but sees Christian follow her. He was really starting to really piss him off. She goes into the bathroom to see him pacing.

"What"

"Ana…"

"What? Did I do something?" she says with tears in her eyes. "Is this about earlier? I thought it would be fun, I'm sorry, I swear Marie doesn't care"

"No it's not that. This afternoon was… great. You're great. And I really care about you"

"I don't like where this is going" she whispers more to herself than to him.

"I just—I can't be your security and _this_. I can't be worried about someone getting to you and when I can sneak off to fuck you"

"Why?"

"I've told you why… we've had this conversation in Vegas. And I thought maybe I could handle it, but I can't… and now Mark thinks you're into me, and is telling me that I've crossed a line into friendship, and I can't be your friend and I'm too old for you and—"

"To hell with Mark. This is my life, Christian. I want you. If I have to fire you to be with you then so be it."

"I'm not going to let you fire me over this. I need to keep you alive. And I don't think Matt can do that on his own."

"But…you promised… In the shower in Vegas. You told me…"

"I know"

"So it was all just a lie?"

_He knew what he had to say, to protect her, to keep her alive. _"Yes"

"What?"

"I didn't think it was at the time, but I can't do it Ana."

"But..."

"No buts… this has to end"

"So what I want doesn't matter?"

"No"

"You're an asshole" she says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"You can't just… drop me and pick me up whenever you feel like it… I'm not some…Whore" she bites her lip to try and prevent the tears from falling.

Within a second he's cupping her cheek and looking at her "Don't let me _ever_ hear you say something like that. You're not a whore, and I don't see you that way"

She pulls away from his grasp. "Don't touch me. We are over."

He looks at her sadly and shakes his head "I know"

"You don't want this either" she whispers. "And you're just too scared to let someone in… to let _me _in to figure this out… You're not even willing to try. Well I'm not going sit around and wait for you to realize that we're worth a chance. That _I _am worth a chance. Now get the hell out of the bathroom. I need to redo my makeup"

He pulls open the door to be met with Matt's judgmental eyes as he strokes his jaw. "Exactly what I thought." He says with a smug grin. _Shit. _

A/N I know, I've been totally neglecting this one. Sorry for the delay! I think I had a bit of writers block but this came pretty naturally. Promise to update soon!


	10. Chapter 9

"And what exactly are you thinking _Matthew_" Ana says as she reapplies her lipstick, disdain dripping from her voice.

"Are you fucking this guy?" he says pointing at Christian.

"I don't know where exactly you get off asking me something like that. I think you _both _are forgetting who you work for. I don't answer to either of you. Now kindly get out of my way"

She flips her hair over her shoulder and struts out of the bathroom. She wasn't going to let Christian get to her. And Matt was just jealous that he didn't get there first. She wasn't stupid; she saw the looks he gave her. Even after he started fucking Lisa. _Pathetic. _

The rest of the night is tense between all of them and she sees at one point Matt and Christian seem to be in a heated discussion.

"Are you or aren't you"

He sighs "Not that it's any of your business, Matt. But no I am not fucking her" _Anymore… unfortunately. Because I'm an idiot. _

"Bullshit"

"Think what you want. I don't know what to tell you"

"Then why was she upset?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"She's pissed at me now!"

"I wonder why. Look I don't have time to listen to you bitch and moan about it. Go talk to her if you're that god damn concerned. Leave me out of it" he says walking away.

The ride home was equally tense, luckily Mark had stayed behind or else he would be all over it. She climbed into bed after changing and washing her face and prayed for sleep to claim her quickly. She wanted to not think about him. Not think that he's not in this bed with her. Not think that they were so _not okay._ Not think about the fact that she had never been so hurt in all of her life. Her phone beeps and she opts to ignore it but opens it and sees it's from Christian.

**I'm sorry. **

She stares at it for what feels like an eternity hoping that the words will morph into something else like "I love you" or "I can't live without you" or "One more chance, please?" But just an "I'm sorry". A peace offering… "a please don't make my job difficult or my life miserable". She sighs putting her hands over her eyes as tears stream down her cheeks thinking that maybe if she was just a normal girl maybe she could be happy.

He listens at her door and hears her sniffle and sob a few times and feels like a knife is going into his chest. _See what you did to her, Grey? You shit. _He never wanted to hurt her. He never meant to hurt her. He thought this was the right thing. But she's right he's been going back and forth and jerking her along. It was for the best.

The next morning she woke up and looked at the mirror and shook her head. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying half of the night. _Great. _She throws two spoons in the freezer to put under her eyes and gets in the shower to scrub everything off of her. When she gets out Mark is there and is shocked at her appearance.

"How late were you up? God Ana look at your eyes… what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just didn't sleep well"

"Okay good you're putting something on them". He sees her reaching for the spoons from the freezer. "Okay, well you have a few things this morning and we have to be at the studio by 6 for hair and makeup"

"Fine" she answers solemnly

"I'm going to need you to perk up and be Ana Steele"

"Are the cameras on?"

"What?"

"I'll perk up when the cameras are on until then leave me alone." She says going into her room and shutting the door.

He follows her and crosses his hands "What happened?"

"Nothing, Mark. Please just leave me alone. For once don't badger me"

"Manager aside, something is wrong with my girl and I need to know whose ass to kick"

"I'm seriously just tired"

"Why? We were back early and Matt reported you were in bed early"

She shrugs "Just burnt out… I guess"

"Bullshit, you don't get burnt out Ana; you're like the energizer bunny"

"So I'm not allowed to be tired?"

"You are… is this about Jeremy?"

"Please, no."

"Another guy?"

"No. Now would you please leave?"

"Fine. For now. Are you going to your spa treatment this morning?"

She sighs and nods, "I'll be ready in 20"

"Okay… you know you can talk to me about anything" Mark says before he leaves.

Her lip trembles at the thought because she usually does talk to him about everything. Despite his apprehension and protests, Mark was one of the first people to know about Jeremy. She felt bad for not trusting Mark but she didn't want him to fire Christian, because as hurt as she was not seeing him every day would be way more painful. _Fucking masochistic shit, Ana. _

He pulls Christian into the hall and out of earshot "What's wrong with her"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me Christian, she's in there looking like someone ran her dog over. She's going on TV tonight. NATIONAL TV. Her eyes are puffier that I don't even know what. She looks upset. So tell me what you know"

"I—I really don't know"

"Anything happen yesterday out of the ordinary?"

_Yeah she got her heartbroken…_ "No, not to my knowledge." Praying Matt keeps his hypothesis to himself. But the way Ana chewed him out I can't imagine he would.

He sighs and rubs his face. "Talk to her. She listens to you all of a sudden"

"No, not to my knowledge." Praying Matt keeps his hypothesis to himself. But the way Ana chewed him out I can't imagine he would.

He sighs and rubs his face. "Talk to her. She listens to you all of a sudden"

_Right. _"Okay" he answers just to avoid any more conversation.

The ride to Kimmel later is just as tense. She had barely mentioned a word to either of them. For the first time in her life she was so ready to be back in LA. Upon entering Mark immediately heads to talk to the producer and Ana heads to her dressing room with Christian in tow. He opens her door for her and Kate jumps off the couch and squeals.

"Hi! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're—" she takes in Ana's appearance, and although she looks better she can tell something is off. "Oh come on AGAIN!?" looking at Christian. "You two are getting on my last nerves!" She ushers Ana in and closes the door in Christian's face. Hard.

"What happened"

"Don't. If I start crying, it'll ruin all the work the spa did getting rid of the bags under my eyes"

"Ana, what happened, honey"

"He just… doesn't want me"

"That's impossible. Everyone wants you"

"No, Kate everyone wants the idea of Ana. Or they want my character from the show. He doesn't want me."

"Okay, pity party ends now. If he doesn't then fuck him. He's stupid. And my guess is it's not _you_…he doesn't want. But it's probably hard keeping it a secret, protecting you… all of it"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours babe, always yours. But have you tried seeing it from his perspective?"

"No, and if you're going to try to you can go"

"You're being a little childish, Ana"

"Kate! He hurt me. Be my fucking best friend."

"I know… I just wonder if maybe it was for a good reason… and just maybe he's hurting too"

A group of people enter before she can protest to fix her hair and makeup. She sits in silence when usually she's a chatterbox. Around 8 she meets with the producer and Mark is happy that she finally appears to be put together.

"You ready? You nervous?" Mark asks.

"No, of course not"

"Perky Ana"

"I know, Mark"

He hugs her "I like the pants"

She smiles for the first time all day albeit a small one "thanks"

She hears Jimmy introducing her and hears the clapping as she turns on the smile almost immediately and walks out.

"Anastasia Steele, everyone!"

She sits down and flashes the audience her killer smile. "Hi!" she waves.

"Nailed it" Mark says from backstage. "God that's my girl"

"So what's going on with you, last we talked you were shooting a movie and now it's going to be out when…?"

"That's right" she smiles moving a loose strand of hair back "The movie will be out next Friday actually!" She dances in her seat a little. "But I've been good. We just finished wrapping this season of _Front and Center." _She pauses as the audience claps "Wait till you guys see the season finale"

"OH what can ya tell us?"

"Nothing if I want to keep my job!" she giggles.

Mark claps his hands "PERFECT"

"Nothing about Jeremy leaving the show?"

"Wait… Jeremy is leaving!?" she jokes. The audience roars with laughter. "No, Jeremy is great, we all seriously wish him the best, and it won't be the same without him"

"And how is that for you? I know that at one point you guys were somewhat of an item"

She laughs "Oh Jimmy… I feel like that was bit of an Oprah question!" she laughs as the audience laughs with her. "No, I'm so happy for him. This is a huge step. We're still friends."

"Anyone else winning the heart of Ana Steele?"

She can feel Christian's eyes burning into the back of her. _Keep it together, Ana. Just say what Mark told you. _

Mark can see something in her eyes and prays she doesn't take another moment to answer. He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears "Nope, no one!"

The rest of the interview goes smoothly and as soon as she's off the stage she yanks her mic off and hands it to the stage producer and goes back to her room.

She sits in the chair with her head in her hands and lets the tears flow. She knows she only has a few minutes before Mark comes in and is shocked to see Christian open the door and close it behind him.

He's kneeling before her in an instant taking his hands in hers and kissing them "I'm sorry Ana, I'm sorry."

"No stop. Please"

"What can I do, how can I fix this. I hate knowing I did this…that I hurt you"

"Don't you give yourself so much credit… Yes I'm upset, but it's more than just about you. I'm upset that I'm dealing with this at all. That my success and being Ana Steele is preventing me from getting what I want. I don't want to date a guy in Hollywood, Jeremy was great but our schedules never matched up and we were always in US Weekly or some tabloid that we were getting married or breaking up or pregnant or whatever. I want someone who can just… be with me. And I think I find that and you…"

"Ana, don't you think this killing me too? I look at you and… God it hurts to look at you" Her lips tremble and she feels herself melting at his words. "You think I don't want you? Is THAT what all of this is? Your ego is bruised? Ana… baby look at me" he says grabbing her face. "Of course I want you… I love you"

Her eyes shoot up to meet his and is met with his kind soft eyes "I—"

"OKAY ENOUGH." The door slams closed and they're both looking at an irate Mark. " I can hear you two going at it from the other side of the door. I KNEW something wasn't right. What the fuck did you do Grey? I hired you to protect her not to fuck her. Are we paying you extra for this service?"

"MARK" she stands up and shakes her head. "NO" giving him a look that could kill.

"No Ana you listen to me. This" he says pointing between the two of them. "Is over. It can't work. And now that I know you two have been sneaking off to make out, I can't even trust you to be her security. You're out, Grey."

"That's not fair. I trust him. He would never let anything happen to me"

"You still have Matt"

"I don't want Matt"

"You and Matt used to be friends… you used to trust him"

"You yourself said YOU don't entirely trust him"

He shakes his head "Nevertheless I'm hiring the person I had lined up."

"No! I get some say in this too you know"

"Ana" she hears Christian's voice behind her and his hands are on her face before she can think. "Maybe this is a good thing…"

"Wha—what? How can this be a good thing? If you're not protecting me… you'll leave me"

"Says who?"

"Well don't you have to protect other people? It's your job"

"Well maybe… I should think about focusing on something besides my job for a while"

"Like me?" she smiles

"Like you" she leans in to kiss him when Mark clears his throat.

"Still in the room"

"If you think I'm not going to protect her even if you're not paying me, you've lost it" he runs a hand down her cheek. "She's everything to me. I would never let anything happen to her. _Ever"_

**A/N Hi! Happy Friday! I wanted to get something in before I left town for the weekend. It's a bit shorter than I intended but it was a good place to stop! I'll try to update Sunday/Monday!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N So I would like to address the ****Guest Reviewer**** that said this story was "turning pathetic". I think you meant "getting pathetic" which brings me to my point. If you're going to post a negative review 1) you're wasting your time and mine because I really could not care less. 2) Please use appropriate punctuation when necessary and the proper form of words (i.e. you meant "too" not "to"). 3) Please research how to construct a sentence that makes sense because that run-on was abhorrent. I don't mind criticism but if you don't like it please don't read it, promise I won't miss ya! **

**A/N pt 2: I know that I've totally been neglecting this story! I'm sorry. I'll try to be better about updating this one when I update College Neighbors! This one just doesn't always come to me naturally (At least not like it used to)! **

**Okay onto the fun stuff!**

"Hello? ANA"

"Huh, what?" she snaps out of her gaze and looks at Kate who is sitting next to her at lunch

"Stop making eyes at Christian, and listen to me"

"Sorry… what did you say?"

"God you're in deep" she chuckles

"You don't say"

It had been a month since Mark found out and inevitably her father. God how she wishes she could erase that day from her memory.

**Flashback**

"Daddy" she puts her hand on his chest to keep him from moving.

"Just where do you get off preying on my daughter. She is 23! Twenty three… what did you seduce her? Prey on the young and innocent! Guess it helps that she's rich"

"Daddy stop it, it wasn't like that!" she whines trying to get her point across

"Stay out of this Anastasia."

"Sir, I understand your apprehension and your concern. But I really care about your daughter. I love her" he says shooting her a glance and smiling.

"WHAT!? I ought to strangle you with my bear hands. Your job was to protect her. Keep her safe"

"And I do keep her safe"

"Not anymore. You are out"

"That's not your decision dad. We are keeping him on until we find someone that we all trust. Including my boyfriend"

"This is bs. He can't concentrate on keeping you alive if he's…"

"Dad, I urge you not to finish that sentence"

**End Flashback**

"I can't believe you told him you loved him"

"I do love him Kate"

"But it's so soon" 

"When you know, you know. Besides he said it first!"

She laughs "The paps are taking notice" talking about the paparazzi who have taken interest in her current love life.

"I know. Especially after last weekend." She squirms in her seat thinking about the sexy delicious kiss he planted on her outside of a restaurant where they had a private dinner. All it took was one camera phone and within an hour it was all over twitter, Instagram with a few different memes.

"That kiss looked fucking hot"

"Oh it was, we fucked in the limo after" she giggles

"Jealous. You get laid all the time now" she whines.

"All. The. Time"

"Fuck you. Anyway, we go back to shooting next week. Fancy a wild weekend? Lisa is back from Paris and everyone is getting back into town"

"I'm game"

"So is he your bodyguard when you go out? Orrrrr your boyfriend?"

"A little of both. We haven't found his replacement yet… slash I don't think he trusts anyone to protect me."

"I guess it's hard for anyone to get to you if he has his tongue down your throat… which it frequently is"

"See? That's an excellent way to look at it. Why can't everyone see it like that?" she giggles

She's getting ready for the night as he's lying on her bed. "You keep walking around like that and we're not going anywhere." She was walking around the room in her matching bra and panties causing him to get extremely hard despite the fact that they had sex only an hour before.

"I don't know what to wear" she pouts.

Truthfully he wasn't thrilled at the idea of all of them going out. When her whole cast gets together, its trouble. There's drinking and debauchery and someone ends up puking, lost or crying. People always approach them and men always approach _her_. "What about the black dress you had on, you looked beautiful."

She nods and grabs the dress off the hanger and sits down next to him as she eyes him warily. "We need to talk about something"

"That's broad… what is it"

"They want me to do a Cosmo shoot"

"I'm assuming that's the magazine?"

"Yes"

"Is that a bad thing? Haven't you already done one?"

She smiles that he knows that "Yes as a matter of fact, but things have changed since the last time I was in it. I've done movies, _Front and Center_ has completely taken off and I keep getting photographed with this man all over me" she blushes. "They want the dirt on you and me"

"Ah"

"I need to know how okay you are with me talking about us to a magazine. What you would prefer I didn't say." 

"Well I prefer that you didn't discuss our sex life"

"OH come on its Cosmo, it's a rite of passage to discuss dick size." His eyes widen and she giggles at his reaction "I'm kidding, relax. Of course I wouldn't. But they'll ask how we met, where we're going, if we've talked about the future."

He nods "What would you say?" 

"I'm very tight lipped about my personal life, but Cosmo is great exposure for the show as the age demographic and audience is about the same. But I would say how we met, that we fell in love… I don't know… I would be very diplomatic"

"Well I'm okay with you discussing anything"

The line to get into the club is a mile long. Naturally the group skips the line as photos go off everywhere when they realize who they are. Ana is posing for a few pictures when someone asks where her mystery guy is. She giggles and looks to the left and sees him looking at her. She calls him over with her finger and when he's a few steps away she lunges into his arms kissing him with all the passion she can muster. She pulls apart and rubs her nose with his causing the paparazzi to go crazy.

"Why the show?" he whispers as they walk in

"Just giving them what they asked for" she laughs. "Besides you should see what some of those posts said after we were photographed last week… Clearly I need to mark my territory a little more"

"Why hello jealous Ana" he teases rubbing her arms.

"Mine" she says putting a finger to his chest.

"Yours" he kisses her forehead.

"Can you sit with us?"

"Not yet, Matt is here so I'm going to do a round. But then I think I should stay on my toes. This isn't a club I'm too familiar with."

"Sit with me" she whines. "Please."

"Ana, we've talked about this baby. Behind closed doors you and I are us, but out here… we need some sort of boundaries"

She pouts and crosses her hands "Fine. But I'm fucking you the second we get home"

His eyes darken and he runs his hand over her butt drawing her closer "Is that a promise?"

She nods and kisses him lightly. The night goes on and she heads to the bar to get a drink when she feels someone breathing down her neck. "How are things with you and Grey?"

"Good Matt, _really_ good" Matt had not been exactly quiet on his feelings on the matter and felt the need to voice them often.

"I really don't get it" he slurs.

"You're drunk" 

"Don't worry your boyfriend/ security is by the table"

She rolls her eyes. _Not helping me here, across the crowded bar_. She thinks. She shoots him a text that they decided was their signal that she doesn't feel comfortable and may need him .

"So you're like… dating him. What happens when he's bored of you?" 

"What?"

"Come on, he's not going to want to mess around with a kid and be "Ana Steele's boyfriend forever?" 

"He loves me." 

"Is that what he told you?" he laughs. "He can't be your bodyguard officially for much longer. I mean like is he getting paid right now? Is he making more than I do?"

"You're disgusting"

"I'm just saying, eventually if you guys keep it up he'll stop being your bodyguard and then what? He'll follow you around and hold your bags? Anyone would get bored of that. Just being an accessory"

"I don't see him like that"

"Maybe you don't, but eventually _he_ will"

He's behind her placing a kiss on the back of her neck "You needed me?" he whispers in her ear. At this point Matt slips away muttering to himself.

She turns around and smiles "Always"

"You sent me the bat signal" he jokes.

"Matt is drunk… I just… wanted _you_."

He rolls his eyes "what the fuck"

"Let it go"

"No. He can't keep gambling with your safety"

"I love when you get all overprotective"

"He's messing with the woman I love"

She giggles and rubs his chest staring into his eyes "Take me home?"

His dick twitches at the innuendo and he feels her stroking him through his pants. "Fuck, baby"

As horny as she is, she can't seem to get Matt's words out of her head. Will he eventually leave her? Will he get bored of her? She doesn't see herself slowing down anytime soon, and _Front and Center_ is getting bigger and bigger each season. They walk back to the table and she convinces him to sit with her. Well sit _under_ her. She's curled into his lap making inconspicuous light kisses on his neck trying to get him to take her home.

"You're playing with fire, Anastasia." He whispers against her lips.

"Promise?" she challenges

"I'm wearing you out the second we get in the door"

"Mmmm, please take me home" She is feeling vulnerable and needy after what Matt said and just wanted to be alone with him. 

"What about your friends?"

She looks around the table and sees no one is paying attention to her and even more are out on the floor. "They won't miss me"

"Okay, come on"

She squeals with delight and jumps up almost sprinting for the door. They're barely in the car before she's back in his lap. Usually she would've been attacking him by now, rubbing every part of her body against him but she's merely resting her head against his chest making tiny sighs of contentedness.

"You okay, baby?"

"Mmmhm" she nods and places a kiss at the base of his throat and tightens her hold around his neck.

He pulls her face out of his neck and stares at her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Anastasia"

"Can we talk about it when we get home?"

"Do I need to worry?"

"No" she sniffles as she starts feeling the tears fall.

She falls asleep on the ride home and she comes to as he's carrying her into the house. He sets her on the bed as she tries to wake up.

"Arms up" he pulls her dress as well as her bra off pulling his t-shirt over her head. He settles into her bed pulling her into his chest. "Talk to me"

"Matt said… well he thinks you'll get bored of me because being my boyfriend isn't going to be exciting for you… Because eventually you won't be my security… you'll just be 'Ana Steele's boyfriend.'" She sits up and looks at him. "You know I don't see you like that? You're so much more"

He's silent for a minute "Okay first of all, why would you ever listen to anything Matt said he's so jealous because he wants in your panties Anastasia. He wants what is _mine_." She feels those words _there _and she squeezes her legs together to relieve some tension. "I know that's not how it is baby."

"But what happens when you can't be my security anymore… I don't care if you work or not I just feel like you'll get bored following me around. I wouldn't want you protecting anyone else… That would take too much time away from me. Sorry, that's so selfish. But I want you all to myself"

"Why would I get bored? Being with you is not boring, Ana. And I wouldn't protect anyone else so you don't have to worry about that. You're right eventually I would probably find something to preoccupy my time when I'm not inside of you" he laughs. "But being with you is priority number one" he kisses her head and strokes her back. "And I said it before, and I'll say it again, your safety will never _not_ be something I'm concerned with. Whether you're paying me or not, I'll always look out for you."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, I know. I've got no excuse! But I've had some terrible writer's block! :( I know what it's like to be following a story and then the writer falls off. And I know I've done that. So without further ado: **

"No, Ana"

"What was wrong with him?" she whines.

"He was too arrogant. He thought he knew everything." Christian replies

She rolls her eyes "That's the third bodyguard you've hated, Christian. You're going to have to pick someone"

"Sooner rather than later" Mark interjects. "She goes back to filming tomorrow"

"I'm so excited! You get to come with me to the set!" she giggles.

"I already told you, I'm not going to be okay with just _anyone_"

"You're ridiculous, you know that? Just because he's arrogant and knew everything doesn't mean he couldn't protect me. And I'm always going to have you with me too"

"I know, but at that point I probably won't be noticing every little thing. I won't be totally alert. I'm sure you'll harass me into drinking with you sometimes… I just need to know that they can handle it"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "So, Mark, first table read tomorrow! Anything I should know?"

"Not really, the director says you guys start officially shooting in a few weeks. Let's try and have someone picked by then?" he gives Christian a look. "That okay with you, Grey?"

Later that night they're sitting in her dining room eating dinner.

"You excited for tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yes, I love being back. Hiatus is so boring…. Although this one wasn't too bad" she giggles.

"Oh?" he says with a knowing smile. "Look, Ana I know I'm being difficult about the whole security thing. I'm just…"

"Overprotective?" she giggles as she climbs into his lap and begins peppering kisses on his face and neck. "It's okay, it's kind of sexy" she's silent for a moment before she looks at him. "So I was thinking"

"About?"

"Doing more of that BDSM stuff… I mean you spanked me once but that was weeks ago"

He tenses under her "Ana…"

"Oh come on, I told you I was interested"

"I just don't know if I'm ready to do that with you…"

She looks down "Oh"

"It's not that, you know it's not"

"I should get ready for tomorrow"

"Stop" he holds her in place to prevent her from getting up. "I just don't want to hurt you. I already told you I want more than that with you. I don't need that with you"

She sighs and gets up "Fine. I have to get ready for bed."

He follows her upstairs and watches her get ready when she pulls her top and pants off. "Spank me"

"What?"

"You heard me. Spank me then fuck me."

He feels himself harden at her words as he pushes her up against the wall. "You're determined to get what you want, aren't you?"

"I always do" she smirks.

He bends her over the arm of the love seat in her room and stands behind her. "You don't know what you're asking for. What you're getting yourself into" he whispers in her ear as he rubs his hand down her behind before pulling her satin panties off.

"I think I do" he sinks two fingers inside of her before pulling them out.

"You're already so wet." He spins her around and finds her skin flushed and her chest heaving. "You're playing with fire, Anastasia" he says as he brushes his lips against hers.

"I know" he spins her back around before placing a hard smack on her behind causing her to moan.

"Is this what you want?"

"God yes"

"How many should I give you?"

"I don't know aren't you the one in charge?" she says looking back at him with a smirk on her face

Smack "Don't get smart with me, Anastasia. I'll give you 5" He spanks her 5 times before pushing her onto the bed. "You're so beautiful" he says before pushing inside of her.

The next morning she feels his mouth placing kisses along the back of her shoulder before she is fully awake. "Wake up, princess"

"No" she says pulling the covers over her head

"Ana, I let you sleep as long as you could, but we have to leave in an hour"

"I'm sleepy; you kept me up half of the night"

"I didn't hear you complaining" he smirks as he pulls the cover off and smiles down at her.

They're out the door in an hour and they're pulling up to the studio right on time. "Baby, I'm going to run and do a few things"

"You're not coming in?" she pouts

"I'll be back later to pick you up, but it's not like I can even be in the room with you anyway. Matt should be here soon though."

"Okay, see you later" she leans in to kiss him.

"Good luck" he murmurs before their lips meet.

She goes inside and he's driven back to her place so that he can get his car before driving to a restaurant across town. He pulls on a hat as to try and remain somewhat inconspicuous before he enters.

"Well I thought you were going to have me waiting here all day" a familiar voice says as he sits down.

"What is this all about Elena, you're calling me nonstop, after I told you to stop"

"Oh don't want Little Miss Hollywood knowing about me?"

"There's nothing to know, you're a part of my past." He shrugs.

"So she doesn't know about me?"

"She knows of the lifestyle you introduced me to"

"Well isn't that precious. But can't a woman catch up with one of her oldest and dearest friends?"

"Cut the shit Elena, what do you want?"

"Well I was mainly curious about you and this Anastasia Steele… she doesn't really seem like sub material."

"She's not a sub, she's my girlfriend"

"Oh come on" she starts laughing. "You're joking" she continues to laugh before she stops. "You're not joking? Oh you can't be serious."

"I love her, Elena"

"LOVE!? What did I tell you about that? Love is for weak people. Not for people like us. We need control"

"I don't need to control her"

"So you're not engaging in any dominant/submissive behaviors at all?"

"That's not any of your business"

"Christian, oh dear God, honey, you'll lose interest in about 30 seconds" she says rubbing his hand across the table before he snatches it away. "Let me set you up with this one I found. She's gorgeous and so willing to learn. You'll be her first dom. I know how much you like a blank canvas" she winks.

"What part of no aren't you getting Elena? I don't need a sub. I am in love with Ana"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I think you're being stupid. I get the allure, she's beautiful and rich but she's not _our _type. She doesn't fit into _our_ lifestyle. You need control, Christian."

"If this is all you wanted to talk about, I am out of here. I'm changing my number since clearly you cannot leave me alone. I've moved on, and I don't need this anymore. Back the fuck off Elena I mean it."

He exits the restaurant quickly as not to be seen; little did he know it wasn't that easy for him to get around town unseen.

**Meanwhile at the studio: **

"Great table read guys!" The director says as they're all walking out of the room and turning their phones back on as they must be off during.

"What a kick ass opener, I can't wait" Kate beams. She looks over at Ana who is studying her phone intently before picking up her phone to make a call.

"I'll be right back" she says walking away to get some privacy. "What the hell is that?" she barks into the phone with Mark.

"You tell me. It looks like _your boyfriend_ at lunch. I thought he was with you on set"

"He said… he said he had errands to run"

"Well that looks like some errand… come on Ana, you don't need this right now"

"Shut this down, Mark"

"I'm already on it, but you know they're going to want a lot for them"

"What's a lot?"

"I'll get back to you"

"Have they made it online yet? And is there more of them?"

"I don't know, you know we don't have much time before they hit the web and then it'll be hard to get them down"

Her eyes well up with tears as she wipes at them. "Do what you can, Mark. Thanks"

"Do we need to have a conversation with your boyfriend about…?"

"Mark, drop it. I'll handle it"

She's walking outside to see Christian standing outside of the limo with a bouquet of flowers. She immediately puts up the defense. _Guilt flowers, huh?_

"What are these for?" she asks

"Your first day of shooting of course!" he smiles at her.

"It was just a table read"

"You know what I mean." He rubs her cheek and opens the door for her.

"So how was it?" he asks on their ride home.

"Fine"

He eyes her warily and just shrugs it off as her being tired. "Are you tired?"

"Nope"

"You sure? You seem a little cranky" he laughs. "I know I've been keeping you up late" he chuckles as he leans in to kiss her and she moves her head to give him her cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?" he says turning her face to look at him. He usually can tell what's wrong, but her eyes looked cold and angry.

She pulls out of his grasp. "Nothing"

"Can I get more than one word answers?"

"How about the silent treatment instead?" she asks.

"Ana… what's wrong?" he asks and she ignores him.

An extremely tense, awkward and quiet ride home later she's walking into her house and putting her things down.

"Okay now that we're home and we have some privacy, will you talk to me?" She pulls out a bottle of wine and pours herself a healthy glass. "I thought you didn't drink during shooting"

"Who is she?"

"Who?"

"The woman you were seen having lunch with?" He's silent. "That's all I needed to know."

"Ana, no wait" he says grabbing her hand but she yanks it out of reach.

"I didn't think that I had to tell you, that you can't just do whatever you want and expect no one to see you. You're dating someone very much in the limelight or did you not know that? Did you think that this was all a joke? That when you pull a hat on or drive across town or you're not with me that the cameras just go away? That they don't follow you? Christian" she puts her head in her hands and shakes her head. "So I'll ask you again, who is she? Because if I'm going to have to pay upwards of about 20 grand for these photos to never see the internet I damn sure want the whole story"

"What?"

"They haven't been leaked to the internet yet, Mark is trying to get them but they're… going to be expensive. Privacy comes with a price when you're in Hollywood"

"That's… Ana… I'm sorry"

"It's not about the money, Christian." She pauses. "Is she… your girlfriend? Or… are you cheating on me? Is she like one of those sub people you were telling me you had?"

"No baby, no of course not." He grabs her and holds her tight. "I'm sorry I should have told you"

"Please tell me it's your mother" she sighs into his chest.

"Not my mother. Mother's age… but not my mother"

She scrunches her face "Ew."

"I am not sleeping with her… she's not my girlfriend, she's not my anything. Ana, sit" She sits as he explains everything from the first time he slept with her, their entire relationship and his need to control brown haired girls because they reminded him of his mother. "Say something" he says at the end.

"I think I'm going to need something stronger than this" she says pushing the rest of her wine away and getting up to grab her hard liquor. "I'm sorry, I think I'm just in a little bit of shock… you were so young and… when we talked about all of this before… you didn't tell me"

"I thought it would scare you off"

"You were 15?"

"At the time I thought she was helping me… I was fighting a lot and…"

"Don't defend her. It's abuse, Christian. She took advantage of you"

"I know now that our relationship was inappropriate"

"Great. Hindsight is 20-20. I hope you realize that you seeing her is not okay with me"

"I know, and I'm sorry about the photos"

"Fuck the photos; it's not okay with _me_. Even if there were no photos, I'm not okay with you having lunch with someone you used to fuck or whatever it was you were doing with her"

"I won't be seeing her again, she was trying to line me up with someone and I needed her to know how serious I was about you and—"

"So what she's also like your pimp? Wow this woman is a class act"

"Ana…"

"No, don't Ana me… Did you let her touch your chest?" she asks with sad eyes

"No" He's silent and he can practically see the green coming up on her skin. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Of who? Your Mrs. Robinson? Please. I'm appalled and disgusted. I think I need another drink" she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I love _you_, Ana. You know that, right?"

"Yes"

"Let me take you to bed"

"You can't just expect sex to make this better" she fires back.

"I know. I just need you to know how much I love you. I need you to feel it, feel me" Her eyes start to well up with tears again and they start falling rapidly. "Please don't cry, baby. She's so not worth it"

"It's not just that… it's everything you've been through. You were such a baby" she strokes his cheek and he relishes in her touch. "I'm sorry you had to go through that" He's silent before he pulls off his shirt and grabs her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, I love you, Ana. I need you to know that you're the only woman for me" he takes her face in his hands and brushes his lips over hers. "Touch me"

"On… your chest?" she stammers

"Yes"

"But…"

He grabs her hand and lets it hover over his heart "Touch me, Ana, please"

He lets her hand go and she moves closer to him "I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't"

"Tell me to stop if it's too much, okay?" He nods and she moves slightly and when her hands reached his chest she could tell he was holding his breath. "Breathe" She runs her hand along his chest stroking him lightly before brushing her lips along the same trail. When she sees the pained look on his face she stops but he grabs her hand.

"No. Don't stop"

"But you're hurting"

"You're the only one that can do this. I need this… I need you"

She strokes his face and looks deep into his eyes. "Make love to me"

He grabs her face and kisses her passionately "Love. you. so. much." He whispers against her lips

"Show me" She whispers back.

**A/N Writing this chapter felt like when I used to procrastinate doing homework or studying in college haha. But I'm really going to try and keep up with this story better! So we've finally met Elena and this won't be her only appearance! **


	13. Chapter 12

"You are one lucky thing that I was able to get these photos?"

"And how much did my luck cost me?" Ana asks as she plops on his couch and rubs her temples. 

"10 grand"

"Could be worse"

"Per picture"

She groans "Great." She rolls her eyes as he continues to lecture her on the importance of appearances.

"And I'm not a 100 percent sure they aren't floating around somewhere and just haven't surfaced yet"

"Well in the meantime, let's just count our blessings shall we?" she says in a sarcastic tone.

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"Yes… it was a misunderstanding. Obviously not one that US Weekly would understand, but I do"

"Old girlfriend?"

"Mark" 

"Old babysitter?" She shoots him a look "What? She didn't exactly look like a spring chicken"

"Drop it"

"Whatever, I just hope you know what you're doing. I can't protect you from this, Ana"

"I know."

"I also don't like the fact that we still haven't found you another security. And with Christian… what stepping down? I think I'll want one more. I told you I wanted 3."

"Two will suffice, Christian barely leaves my side anyway!"

"Nevertheless, I'm pulling rank, the next guy I see fit, is in. Your boyfriend doesn't get a say anymore"

"Good luck running that by him" she says widening her eyes.

That night the entire cast had an event and Ana was beyond nervous that the paparazzi was going to tear her and Christian apart. _No, Mark got the photos… Everything is fine. _

"You alright?" She hears from next to her in the limo and feels him rubbing her hand.

She nods. "Fine"

"Baby, I really am sorry about the photos" 

"Stop it; it's not a big deal. You've apologized profusely. It's okay" she giggles.

After rounds of pictures, autographs and statements she feels herself breathing easier as people seem to be none the wiser about the photos of Christian. She starts to let her guard down, as she's with all of her friends and the cast for the first time in forever.

"You're my boyfriend tonight… Just relax. Please! Matt is here"

"Not helping your case, Ana" he says looking around everywhere. She pouts and gives him her signature eyes that makes him give in. "That's so unfair" he laughs.

She squeals "Here have some champagne"

"Don't push it, Anastasia" he says giving her a stern look that makes her insides tighten. "Just let me do a lap, okay? It'll make me feel more relaxed"

"Fine, don't be too long" he pulls her in for a deep kiss and he's gone.

"You're all red" Kate giggles.

"He's so hot" she says as she follows him with her eyes. "And that ass… dear God" she sighs.

"Remember when you hated him… and told me you didn't care if I fucked him?" Lisa asks with a raised eyebrow

"And then you tried and he shot you down because he was too into Ana?" Kate fires back. "Don't start, Lis"

"I'm just saying… you were so adamant that you weren't into him and now all of a sudden I can't even pick up a magazine without you two all over it."

"Sounds like someone's jealous" Ana says with a giggle as she sips her champagne.

"Not jealous. I mean… it's just sex right? You guys aren't actually like…"

"I'm in love with him, Lis"

"You cannot be serious"

"Why not?"

"Because he's your security!" 

"Not for much longer"

"Oh?"

"He's stepping down as my head of security… he'll still be involved with certain things, but he's my boyfriend"

"Oh for the love of God, for how long? Ana men are expendable to you. You're not a relationship girl"

"What does that even mean?"

"I mean look at Jeremy?"

"What about Jeremy, he moved to England"

"Because you wouldn't commit. And now this guy is giving up his job for you… and what happens in a few months when you're bored? I'm saying this as your friend. I just worry that you're jumping into this way too fast."

_He's giving up his job for you. _She goes over this line over and over again in her head. "I mean… he'll do other things"

"Like what? Is he like a secret billionaire that moonlights as a bodyguard and takes bullets for people on the side? Wait… is he like Batman?"

"Shut up, Lisa"

"I'm serious. I know what you pay those guys… and I'm assuming you won't be paying him when he's no longer your head of security. And you very well can't pay a guy to be at your beckon call… that sounds like… well… you know what it sounds like" she laughs.

She stares down at her drink. _What is he going to do for money? I mean not like he needs it but… he's not going to want me to pay for everything. What man would? _

"Like, okay I'm going to say what you won't. What is he going to do for work? Because he doesn't strike me as the type to just… not"

"Lisa, we're allllll trying to have fun, and you're really killing the vibe" Kate interjects. "Don't listen to her Ana, I'm sure Christian will find a job doing something"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, did he go to school?"

"No… well he got into Harvard but… he never went"

"Why? How does one get into protecting people anyway?"

She shrugs. "A friend of his dad's was in the Secret Service and—"

"Wait… was he in the Secret Service? Has he protected a president!? That's so cool." Kate asks

"No he's never protected a president. He was in the Secret Service for a while but recently changed direction" 

"To bratty TV stars?" Lisa jokes

She flicks her off and rolls her eyes "No, he said politicians weren't for him" he laughs. "He didn't particularly want to protect bratty TV stars either"

"So basically all he's known is protecting others and you're taking that from him"

She bites her lip as her eyes well up and shakes her head. "He made the decision"

"Yes and I'm sure you had nothing to do with it" Lisa says sipping her drink. "Whatever, I'll drop it. And if you guys are really in love and stuff then go for it, but if it's just sex then let him go. Don't turn the guy's life upside down for a good fuck"

"And since when do you have such a good moral compass?" Kate says rolling her eyes. 

"I've never had a guy give up his job for me. Especially one that… probably can't afford to"

Ana sits at the table with her head resting on her hand as she tunes out her friends. This night turned to shit so fast and all she wanted was to go home and go straight to bed. She downs her glass of champagne too quickly and stands up feeling the ramifications of the few glasses. _Where is Christian? He's been gone a minute. _She waves Matt over. "I have to pee." She says as they walk to the bathroom. "Don't leave me this time"

He rolls his eyes "It was one time, Steele, give me a break"

She runs her fingers through her hair and reapplies her lipstick before staring at herself in the mirror. _Selfish. Selfish, bratty TV star. How do I even approach this with Christian without completely destroying his pride… or us?_ She gets back to the table to see Christian sitting there and it's as if everything melted away. "Hi" she smiles.

"I don't like getting back to the place I've left you and you're not there, young lady" he narrows his eyes at her and she giggles as she sits on his lap.

"Sorry" she whispers before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I really had to go… Matt stayed with me the whole time!"

"Oh we should give the man a parade" he rolls his eyes.

"Be nice, Grey."

As the night goes on, she feels herself getting drunk and is even shocked to see that Christian has had a few drinks as well. "I need you" she whispers in his ear as she bites down.

"Here?"

"Yes. Now" she says pulling him up and hauling him down the hall. She pulls him into an open room that looks somewhat like a conference room and her lips are on his before he can think. "You taste like liquor" she smiles as she slides her tongue over his bottom lip touching his tongue lightly.

"You're so beautiful" he groans against her neck before kissing the exposed flesh and running his teeth over it. Their make out consists of heavy petting, touching, teasing and kissing but never made it further as a text from Kate interrupts them.

"Ugh. Can we finish this at home?" She asks.

"Home? Try the limo"

She bites her lip and smiles as he shoots her his panty dropping 100 watt smile. "I've never fucked in my limo"

"First time for everything"

It wasn't long before they were in the limo and he had her panties around her ankles and her cocktail dress around her waist as he was devouring her. "Fuck" she moans as he sucks her clit in between his lips and licks her at a rapid pace. "Oh God, don't stop" she feels the coil about to snap when he grips her thighs so hard she fears she might bruise. She grips his perfect hair and grinds herself more into him. She moans out his name as she reaches her climax and is shocked to find tears welling in her eyes. "Good God" she says trying to catch her breath. _Not letting him go. So not letting him go. Nope. Not happening._

He licks the remaining essence off his lips and winks at her causing her to shudder. But she can't help but feel in the back of her mind that they really needed to talk. They made love through the night and she had no idea how she would even begin to let this perfect man out of her life. Around 3 am, she wakes up and looks next to her to find Christian sleeping soundly. She gets in the shower which is where she goes to clear her head… and cry in peace. She's sitting on the floor of the shower going over every possible scenario in her head when the shower door opens.

"Since when do you shower without me?" he smirks as he pulls her to her feet and kisses her. "Why are you crying, baby? You've been acting strange all night. Did I do something?"

"No no not at all. You're perfect" she smiles and then blushes at her admission.

"I'm not, but I'm glad my perfect girlfriend thinks so" he jokes.

"I'm so not perfect" she says giving him a sad smile.

He wipes the wet hair out of her face and stares at her. "Talk to me" 

She contorts her mouth and sucks in a breath. "Lisa made some interesting… points today"

"About?"

"You and me"

"What did she say?" 

"Well… she just thought… that… it was kind of unfair to make you give up your job… for me, I mean"

"You're not making me do anything, Ana"

"I know… I just don't want you to resent me for… I mean this is all you've ever done. And I'm asking you not to so that you can be with me and… what happens down the road?"

"Like with us?" 

She blushes deeply. "Well… yeah?" 

He sighs "I don't know what the future holds, Ana. But I can say that if at any point in the future you and I were not together. I could always go back. I'm very good at what I do" he laughs.

"I know… okay what if… say we are together in the future… and like… for a while after"

"Why Anastasia Steele, are you asking me to marry you?"

"What?!" she blushes so fast and bright that he laughs loudly.

"Joking! Baby, relax"

"Not funny. I just mean… what would you do if you're not protecting someone? And please don't misunderstand me this is totally not about what you're thinking. I just worry you'll leave me… out of boredom"

He smiles at her and kisses her. "This is what was bothering you?"

"A little… I didn't quite know how to address this"

"Well… How about you let me worry about that, okay?" he winks at her and takes his lips with hers.

_Phew! Okay, never work again; be the next president I don't give a shit just never leave me! _"I love you"

"I love you too"

After a shower full of clarity she was going to bed on cloud 9, only to be awoken at 8 am with that cloud ready to pour down rain.

"ANASTASIA STEELE!" she hears from the other side of her door.

She sits up so fast she gets dizzy as Christian eyes shoot open as well. She throws her robe on and darts to her door swinging it open. Her heart stops as she sees Mark with fire in his eyes.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This." He asks turning his phone to see her and her boyfriend the night before in a very abandoned room. 

She opens her mouth and then closes it feeling embarrassed as she feels Christian's presence behind her.

"Downstairs. Both of you. Now."

"Mark, it's not a big deal. We weren't having sex"

"CLOSE ENOUGH" he says shooting her a murderous gaze. Down. Stairs." He spits out. And she follows him.

"You can stay up here" she says to Christian.

"The hell he can't" Mark calls from the stairs.

She sighs and feels a hand on hers pushing her against the wall. He cups her face and stares into her eyes. "It's going to be fine"

"I'm… fucking America's Sweetheart… I can't do things like that. It sucks… but… I just got so caught up with you and… "

"Shhh" he strokes her face and wipes her tears from her eyes.

"He's going to yell"

"I figured"

"My dad is going to have a cow" 

"Fuck" he groans as he puts his head in his hands. "Like your dad needs any more reason to hate me"

"He doesn't hate you. I'm his only daughter… only kid"

"I know"

"ANA MOVE IT NOW"

"Alright alright, I'm coming" she says stomping down the stairs. "Mark, let's discuss this like adults"

"Oh now you want to be an adult. Your hand was down his pants like a horny teenager 12 hours ago but now we're adults"

"Mark… I don't know what you want me to say"

"I want you to say that you'll cool it! You can't do this. You're the wholesome good girl. The girl next door… Stop ruining the image we've spent years building. It only takes one time to be branded something you don't want. Once they see you negatively, that's it. You know that, Ana"

"So what is it? Do they not think we're serious? I'm sure if this was a picture of Brad and Angelina people would love it."

"Last time I checked you two aren't married"

"Neither are they!"

"You know what I mean, Anastasia"

"So that's what this is about? It's too soon and people don't think we're serious"

"You were on Kimmel a month ago saying there was no one special in your life. No. They don't think it's serious"

"You told me to say that!"

"Well I had no idea this was going on at the time for one"

"What do I have to do to prove we're serious?"

"This Cosmo shoot will help"

"That won't hit stands for two months"

"Alright, what about Ellen?"

"She has people lined up for weeks, Mark, you know that."

"And she's your friend. See if you can get on there. Sooner the better. That might help. Going on there, approaching these photos like this is your serious boyfriend blah blah blah. Maybe an engagement will help"

"WHAT!? Okay Mark, too much…"

"Look, I'm looking out for you here. The paps don't care about a married couple getting frisky in a PUBLIC PLACE. God Ana. Have I taught you nothing?"

"No"

"Cute. I'm serious right now you look like a—"

"Watch what comes out of your mouth, Mark" Christian interrupts.

Her heart actually swells at him coming to her defense and she moves closer to him. "It's fine."

"No it's not. Ana, I'm your boyfriend which people know. We're together. This isn't some torrid affair"

"Not at all" she smiles.

"Okay, for now, I need you two out. A lot. Dates. Wholesome dates. No more making out on the red carpet either, Anastasia."

"What the hell is a wholesome date? Like does a chaperone need to be present? Sit between us at the movies?"

"Don't get smart, I'm trying to fix this. Dinners, lunches no movies they're dark and you have a movie theatre down the hall… don't be funny. I don't know miniature golf? I would say take a trip somewhere but you're back to shooting. I just need you guys out as much as possible. I know you rarely leave the room upstairs when you're not shooting and this requires you to put clothes on, but you and I both need people to start taking this seriously"

She nods. "I didn't completely fuck everything up, did I?"

"No. But tweet something out today"

"Like what?" 

"I don't know you'll think of something. Lunch at the Grove and sign autographs. A lot of them" And with that he's out the door.

"I'm sorry" she sighs.

"For what?" Christian asks rubbing her cheek

"That. That you can't even kiss your girlfriend in public without it making the news" she says her cheeks turning bright pink. "That I have to go tweet something out as damage control" she says pulling her phone out and putting her feet in his lap.

"It's okay baby" he says rubbing her feet. "I still love you"

"You better… because you're stuck with me until my "image" is better" she giggles.

She stares at her phone for a good 20 minutes typing and erasing before coming up with the perfect tweets. She sends it out and tosses him her phone and he laughs and shakes his head.

**Oops! Sorry dad! :)**

And one more after…

**But seriously, have you seen my boyfriend? Who wouldn't? ;) **

**A/N See, I am tryyyying to be better about updating more frequently! Let me know what ya think!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I did not realize it had been two months! I am the worst! Haha. So so sorry. College Neighbors really took over my creativity and now that I'm spacing my updates out a little more, I can try and work some L&S chapters in here and there! Speaking of which I'll update CN later this week ;) **

**Thanks to those of you that are still with me on this ride! Xoxo **

"Well it certainly didn't get the reaction I thought… maybe you really are America's Sweetheart" Mark jokes as she tucks her feet under her as she sits on the couch in his office.

She sighs and stares at the ceiling. "I told you that you were overreacting"

"Don't start Ana. Between the pictures with him and his… whatever" he says rolling his eyes. "And these new pictures of you humping like fucking teenagers you're going to put me in the ground. And you've been dodging his calls but you know Ray had a fit"

"Obviously"

"I still want you to do an interview"

"Why? My image is fine."

"Are things serious?"

"Yes"

"Like marriage serious?"

"Mark it hasn't even been that long. I don't think we're there yet." Meanwhile her heart is swelling at the idea of marrying Christian.

"Are you being safe?"

"Yes"

"Anastasia" he warns

"We're being safe, Mark. Trust me I know a pregnancy can't be worked into _Front and Center"_

"Thank you. The producers would kill us both"

She bites her bottom lip and nods. "Can I go now?"

"Not so fast. Let's talk about something"

"What?"

"When are we letting him off your payroll?"

"I don't know" she shrugs. "I feel safe with him. He's not going to let any other security within 5 feet of me anyway"

"Well I found someone that I think would be really good. I want you both to meet him"

"Okay… where'd you find him?"

"Friend of a friend. He's ex military"

"Interesting. What's his name?"

"Jason Taylor"

"Hmm" she shrugs. "Whatever. Christian is going to hate anyone you pick regardless" she giggles.

"Well tell him he needs to relax. His way of protecting you is not exactly the most efficient"

"He's keeping me alive!"

"He's keeping you sated" Mark says sternly.

"Why Mark, what are you insinuating!?" she jokes.

"That you two need a hose turned on you"

She rolls her eyes and grabs her bag before sashaying out the door and into her boyfriend's arms who was in the waiting area going through his emails.

"Hi" she says placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hi baby, ready to go?"

"Mmmhmmm" She can already feel herself getting distracted at the idea of being with Christian for the rest of her life. And kids? The thought sends her mind and heart racing. "Do you want kids?" she blurts out on the ride home. _Shit. Smooth Ana. _

"Kids? I don't know… I've never really thought about it. I never really felt like it was an option, with my job you know?"

"Oh" she says feeling oddly disappointed

"Do you?" he says hesitantly

"Yes… I mean not now. But eventually"

"I'm not saying I don't want them"

She desperately wants to ask him if he would want to have kids with her but she hesitates. She buries her face in his shoulder and sighs. "Ana" he whispers in her ear.

"Yes?"

"I just don't know what kind of father I would be"

"I think you would be a wonderful father. You already have the overprotective gene" she giggles.

"She's not dating until she's 30" She's silent as she feels her heart start to race a mile a minute. He feels it coming off of her in waves and immediately tenses. _Shit did I just totally misread that? _She turns her face to meet his before pulling him into a sweet kiss. The rest of the ride is quiet and somewhat awkward though she doesn't realize it as she's fantasizing about gorgeous children with copper hair and grey eyes. He's out of the car before she realizes they've stopped moving and pulling her out of the car.

"I'm going to take a bath… join me?"

"I'm going to go for a quick run actually; I think Matt is in the guest house." Once it became public knowledge that they were together, Mark moved to the guesthouse one to give him peace from the roaring orgasms she had daily and to give them a bit of privacy. It also allowed him to sulk in private.

"Oh should I wait then?"

"No go ahead" he says placing a light kiss on her forehead

She shrugs it off not thinking anything of it before drawing and sinking into a warm bath. About an hour goes by and she pulls herself out to find her room empty. She throws on some clothes and goes downstairs to see Matt eating Chinese food and watching Sports Center.

"Where's Christian? He's not back from his run?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

Another 30 minutes go by and she's going over a script in her room when he comes in looking like walking sex. How was it possible that she got to fall asleep and wake up with this man every day? She sets her script down when he walks in and goes straight for her shower. "Hey I'm sitting here" she giggles before following him into the bathroom. "No kiss? How was your workout?"

"Good"

"Are you okay?" she asks feeling his aloof behavior troubling.

"I'm fine, just going to hop in the shower, be out soon, okay?"

She nods and furrows her brow. "Okay…"

He gets in the shower and the thoughts from his run come flooding back. Kids. Family. Marriage. _Shit. _He didn't know what he wanted anymore. He knew he couldn't live without Ana and he would move heaven and Earth to be with her. He worshipped her and if she wanted kids, he would give them to her. But was he ready? _She did say not now… _And then she was so hesitant… does she want kids with me? Or…?

"I can hear you thinking all the way out there" she says coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him pushing her cheek to his back

"Sorry I'm so loud" he jokes.

"What's going on? Did I do something?"

"No, of course not" he says. "I guess… the kids thing has just… thrown me a bit"

"Oh" she says trying to mask her sadness and failing miserably.

"See and that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just thought… when we talked"

"Do you want kids with me?" he asks bluntly.

"Well I'm not practicing four times a day with anyone else" she giggles. "Of course I want kids with you. I mean… if you make an honest woman out of me. I'm sorry that this is weird… Mark said something and I just… wanted to know your thoughts. I don't mean this has to happen tomorrow. And now I'm rambling… Feel free to shut me up" she says blushing a deep crimson.

He presses his lips to hers backing her up against the tile wall in her shower. When he pulls away she has a smile on her face. "I love you. I never really thought about any of that and then I meet you and there's all of a sudden all these things that I want… with you. The idea of getting you to marry me would be amazing… I want you to be my wife someday Ana Steele."

She smiles again. "Would you be offended if I hyphenated my name?" she giggles.

* * *

The next morning her peaceful slumber is interrupted by knocking on her door. She didn't have to be at the studio until noon as they were pulling a late night so it couldn't possibly be Mark. She snuggles further into her warm naked boyfriend hoping they get the picture when she doesn't answer.

"Anastasia!" She shoots up in bed as she recognizes the voice of her mother and her eyes widen and meet Christian's equally wide eyes.

She puts a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. "Mom?"

"Put some clothes on and meet me downstairs"

She rolls her eyes and lays back down. "She can wait" she whispers.

"Now, Ana" She rolls her eyes as she throws on her robe. She heads downstairs and perches herself on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"I hope you made coffee"

"Ana I thought this was just sex"

"Excuse me?"

"You and your… Christian"

"What about it?"

"The tabloids are painting you as this damn near married… you're not pregnant are you?"

"No of course not!"

"Ok good, I know I shouldn't read those trash magazines at the supermarket"

"No I already told you the reputable ones"

"I just… he is so not what people picture for you"

"Tall, sexy as sin, smart, kind, protective? I could do worse mother" she says rolling her eyes.

"Jeremy was perfect"

"Jeremy was not perfect and where is this coming from?"

"I just… don't you want someone that understands your lifestyle?"

"Frankly… I don't"

"And he's okay with all of this? I just worry all of this might push him away… it is overwhelming"

"He loves me. Apparently I'm worth it" she spits.

"That's not what I mean and you know it"

"What do you mean, mother?"

"I just… he's your bodyguard. He's on your payroll for God's sakes"

"Not for much longer"

"Ah yes, Mark said that you keep saying that. What does that mean?"

"Why is everyone so concerned that he's getting paid? He's keeping me alive isn't he?"

"Yes in more ways than one"

"Mother"

"It just seems a bit…"

"Don't."

"Okay, next question, when you do take him off the payroll, what happens then?"

She hesitates. "I don't know"

"Don't you think you should think about that? What's he going to do?"

"I don't know. I know a lot of people, have tons of connections, I'm sure I could—"

"Ana, God no. Honey… men like that… well men in general. They're not going to let a woman do something like that for them… too much pride. He'll resent you for it"

"For getting him a job?"

"Yes honey"

"Whatever. Is that all? Is that why I'm up at 8 am?"

"Is it serious?"

"Yes"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes"

"What's the deal with the blonde woman?"

"Mom…" she sighs. "Ex"

"Sure about that? And she looked older than me… tell me that was bad lighting"

"No"

"Mommy issues huh?"

"Mom stop"

"Just asking. And aren't you like 10 years younger than him?"

"8 what's your point?"

"Well you go from that to you… it's just very different age groups"

"He didn't love her"

"Does he love you?" her mother shoots back.

"Yes… I think he wants to marry me"

"Naturally, who wouldn't? Shall I have the lawyer start drafting a prenuptial agreement?"

"No way!"

"No way it's too soon?"

"No way he's not signing one"

"Ok come on, Ana. You're kidding right?"

"He doesn't need to sign a prenup mom, he loves me"

"This isn't about love, dear. This is security. You need to protect yourself"

"Actually I don't, that's Christian's job." She shoots back.

"Okay, I'm not getting into this with you right now. I think we're still a ways off from that. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"Like what?"

"Like get hitched in Vegas, get knocked up, something like that…"

"Fine" she says waving her off.

"I don't doubt Christian's love for you… you just need to be smart. 'She was a smart girl, till she fell in love' . Remember that"

"You're quoting Sex and the City to me?"

"Just sayin. Some truth behind it, honey"

"Whatever. Have you talked to Dad? Is he having a heart attack over the pictures?"

"Ah yes, he did say something about that. And if something even resembling a sex tape surfaces he'll kill you. Really Ana… in a closet?"

"It was not a closet, it was more like a conference room"

"Not the point"

"How was I supposed to know there were cameras there?!"

"Baby girl, there are cameras everywhere. You know that."

She sighs. "I just get so caught in the moment with Christian. I love him so much"

"It's lovely to see you this happy, honey"

"Thanks mom."

"You know I'm just looking out for you, right?"

"Of course"

"I did get a kick out of your tweet. Did you see your Instagram picture got over 72,000 likes? People love you two"

"I didn't." She says pulling up her IPad that she uses for some of her social media. "Well were you here just to lecture me? Because while you're here you might as well make yourself useful" she smiles.

"What do you want?" Carla says rolling her eyes.

"Spanish omelet please. Make it two"

* * *

It had been three long grueling days of shooting when Ana slumps onto her couch letting her head fall into a familiar lap.

"I'm so sleepy. And burnt out"

"You've been working 13 hours days, I'll bet"

"I'm sorry I've been so busy. I feel like I've hardly seen you all week at least not for any substantial alone time"

"It's okay baby"

Despite her fatigue she pulls herself up into his lap wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his chest.

"We are having sex tonight"

"Oh? Okay I'll pencil you in. How's 9:30?"

"Shut up." She giggles. "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean I've been so tired, and I've missed you. Missed us"

"I've missed you too" he whispers against her forehead.

"Christian?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I have to fire you soon" she chuckles.

"I figured"

"I just… I need a full time boyfriend. Even when we're out"

"Am I not that?"

"No you are, you're wonderful. But when you have to do a lap of a premises, or all your security stuff it gets in the way of like boyfriend things" She giggles at how silly that sounded. Okay so last weekend when we were at that party, you were away from me longer than you were with me. And I get it, it's your job, but… I don't want you to have to do that. And Mark interviewed this guy, and I met him. He's very no nonsense… he'll probably let me get away with less than you did."

"So this is it"

"'Fraid so. I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he laughs. "Just know you aren't getting rid of my overprotectiveness"

"Didn't think so... Can I ask you something without getting offended?"

"Well that's a loaded question"

"I'm serious"

"Shoot"

"Well… like… would you… Will me not paying you be a problem?"

"No why would it?"

"Well I don't know…"

"Baby it's fine." He chuckles. "I'm an adult; we have these things called savings accounts." She narrows her eyes before rolling them. "And I'm from a pretty affluent family. My brother, sister and I all had trust funds. I haven't really touched mine. But it's there"

"Oh, I didn't know that"

"I will need to figure out what to do to occupy my time" he laughs.

"I can help—"

"No, Ana I got it"

"Okay" she says immediately hearing her mother's warning.

"When am I officially out?"

"When Taylor starts. I assume you'll want to meet him"

"Naturally"

"Mark is thinking one more as we head into award show season, especially if I'm up for an Emmy again. People went crazy last year"

"Works for me"

"I assume you'll go with me?"

"To the Emmy's?"

"To all of it… Awards season is… crazy"

"Of course I'll go"

Her eyes light up. "I'm so excited. Usually I sit next to Kate… or Mark. So boring. It'll be so fun. They're a ton of fun. Especially the Golden Globes, everyone is pretty hammered though" she giggles.

"Sounds great, babe. Oh I meant to tell you… so my brother is coming to town for work."

"Oh? Can I meet him!?" She says excitedly.

He chuckles. "I figured you would want to. He'll be here tomorrow. I thought it would work since you're off. Do you want to meet for lunch?

"Yeah… Oh shit I forgot I'm meeting Kate for lunch"

"Well we can just swing by so I can introduce you"

"Sounds great!"

"Ignore my brother though, no doubt he'll be drooling over Kate" he laughs.

**A/N next up: Elliott Grey meets Katherine Kavanaugh! And let's just say it will be a pretty different interaction. AND Christian adjusts to not being her bodyguard. Any thoughts on what he should do? I need a job for him haha. I mean I guess I could have him start GEH…? Just doesn't really seem like this Christian. Let me know your thoughts! **


End file.
